Si Te Tengo
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Historia alterna a la original, donde Albert es huerfano y junto a su hermana salen adelante, se encuentran a una mujer que junto a ellos recupera su pasado y vive una historia distinta, donde al ir recuperando su pasado se da cuenta que esta enamorada de quien la cuida, y no desea recuperarse, al menos no tan pronto.
1. Dormida

**Si te tengo**

_**Por mayraexitosa**_

**Capitulo 1**

**Dormida**

_Llevan meses trayendo chicas, para salirse con la suya, al fin casarme y que la herencia y las responsabilidades, recaigan sobre mí, creen que es fácil, casarse sin amar a una mujer, solo para cobrar una maldita herencia, como si el dinero comprará la felicidad, lo cierto es que su creatividad no se acaba, esa señorita Leonor, tan preparada, tan educada y prestarse a casarse conmigo, solo porque no quieren que me quede soltero, vaya con ella, que dijo " Sr. Andrew, le estaba haciendo un favor, por ser usted un amargado, solterón se quedará solo", y que importa, casarme sin amor es lo mismo, estar solo, mi padre nunca atendió a mi madre, ella estuvo sola, triste, viendo periódicos donde decían que la engañaba, mientras soportaba sus tristezas ahogadas, viendo que no me diera cuenta._

_Como olvidar a Elizabeth Chumaren, un hijo mío William Andrew Chumaren, en un descuido, no dejarían de burlarse de él en el colegio. ¡Ah! pero como olvidar a la señorita provocativa Karen Buhner vaya es inolvidable, entrar a mi habitación, en poca ropa, para comprometerme, no necesito ese tipo de mujeres, solo de imaginarlo, me casaría con una mujer y esta en cuanto me fuera a trabajar estaría con otro, por Dios, como desearía encontrarme realmente enamorado, realmente suspirar por una mujer que valga la pena, que realmente me quiera_.

-William, tengo que irme, voy por Catherine estará aquí en dos semanas, su padre es un buen hombre, ella es una valiosa amiga, espero que ahora si te decidas, porque será la última vez que invite a alguien a conocerte.

-No lo hagas, si deseo conocer a alguien, créeme puedo hacerlo Ros

-Vamos William, háblame claro, ya han dicho que lo que te mantiene sin casarte y sin querer a las mujeres es que no has terminado de salir del closet

- ¿Del closet? Ros, que modos son esos de tratar a tu hermano mayor, como te atreves, me gustan las mujeres, no por eso tengo que casarme, para recibir la herencia de mi padre, por Dios Ros que te falta, si tienes novio, porque no te has casado. En ese momento la cara de la chica torno a seriedad dijo

-Terminé con él hace meses, ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta, así de importante soy para ti.

-Lo siento Ros, no lo sabía, realmente lo siento, William se acercó y la abrazó cariñoso, _ignoraba que su hermana hubiera terminado con Robert, tanto que decía amarla, que era la mujer se su vida, resulta que terminaron_.

William salió a trabajar, estaba lejos la casa del trabajo, la propiedad estaba fuera de todo, su padre al comprar la casa, lo hacía para que su madre no se diera cuenta de todo lo que decían de él, de las mujeres, del abandono a su madre, así que la propiedad era muy grande, con hermosos jardines, no les faltaba nada él y su hermana, habían vivido bien desde que sus padres tuvieron el accidente aéreo donde perdieran la vida. Dejando a William y Rosemary como únicos herederos, un seguro esplendido, negocios que ahora manejaba William con gran agilidad, haciendo que Ros no sintiera que le faltará algo económicamente.

Sin embargo, Rose deseaba una familia, eso William no lo comprendía, el era esa familia y el no deseaba dejarla sola, como casarse y que ella se sintiera desplazada en su corazón, eso se sentía de forma inconsciente.

Por la tarde regresaba, era recibido por los sirvientes

-Señor, un auto cayó en el voladero de Straggerer, milagrosamente la joven está con vida, la hemos traído a su casa, porque no podíamos despertarla, la dejamos en una habitación, la está atendiendo un doctor.

William _sorprendido, es un voladero muy profundo, el auto debió explotar, como es eso de que sobrevivió una mujer_.

-Doctor, soy William Albert Andrew, al parecer una mujer cayó en un voladero, me acaban de informar.

-Así es Sr. Andrew, la policía me ha informado que la esconda, al parecer es perseguida, no saben sus datos, pero atraparon a un par de maleantes que la perseguían, ellos piensan que murió al caer del voladero, no han declarado nada de ella, no hay datos, no hay identificación, ella huía en un auto de ellos, este era robado, pero realmente es un milagro, trae un golpe en su cabeza, ahora está dormida, trae marcas de que la tuvieron amarrada de los pies y los brazos, no se ha alimentado bien y no ha dormido bien, lo mejor es dejarla descansar, si no tiene ningún inconveniente.

-Bueno mi hermana salió está mañana, estaré vigilándola, es fin de semana, no tengo planes de salir, cuando la trasladarán al hospital.

-Vendré mañana a verla, depende de cómo se den las cosas, la policía está buscando su información, sigue sin despertar, ya que sepamos podemos ver si es admitida en el hospital.

-Bueno ya es tarde, le debo algo doctor.

-Oh no Sr. Andrew, mis honorarios están cubiertos por la policía, ellos fueron quienes me dijeron que le informará, como sea no deje salir a la mujer, no vaya a ser que la vean los cómplices de los maleantes que la seguían, y sepan que no murió.

-Como desee, buenas noches.

William se fue a cenar, después revisó a la mujer esta dormía, era una joven blanca, rubia de cabello rizado y parecía un angelito dormida. Se fue a bañar, se metió a la cama y con el cansancio se quedó dormido.

Por la madrugada se escuchaban gritos

- ¿hay alguien ahí? Por favor contesten, ¿dónde estoy? ¿Alguien puede ayudarme?

En ese momento, se levantó asustado William, trago saliva, y le dijo

-Tranquilícese, es muy noche, duerma un poco, estaba dormido, no sabía que despertaría. Ella lo vio, corrió lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar,

-Tengo miedo, no sé donde estoy, ayúdeme por favor, lloraba asustada.

-Cálmese por favor, las personas están dormidas, voy a ayudarla, pero por favor cálmese. Con sollozos sin soltarlo, en la obscuridad del pasillo de recamaras, se calmaba y dijo

-Tengo mucho apetito.

-Bueno son las dos de la mañana, así que vamos a la cocina, prepararé algo para que pueda descansar. Sin soltarlo se fueron caminando a la cocina, William estaba descalzo, no alcanzó a ponerse nada y ella también, solo estaba en una camiseta grande, prendió la luz y ambos se vieron, ella apenada, bajo la cabeza, mientras él buscaba su mirada, parecía distinta pero ella no levantaba la cara. Soltó su abrazó incitándola a sentarse en un banco de la barra.

William, sacó algunas cosas de refrigerador, las colocaba en la barra, pan, jamón, aderezo, verduras, un pequeño cuchillito, una tabla, un salero, lavaba las verduras y las secaba, después se sentó frente a ella y mientras preparaba las cosas habló

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- ¿Duermo en tu casa, y no sabes cómo me llamo?

-Bueno tuviste un accidente, estoy tratando de que me digas lo que desees, para saber si tu golpe de la cabeza te afecto, dijo con mucha paciencia.

- ¿Qué accidente? Tocando su cabeza, el golpe que traía en la frente. William tratando de ser precavido, viendo que no recordaba y no asustarla ya que milagrosamente había sobrevivido, dijo

-En el auto, te golpeaste fuerte, estuvo revisándote el doctor, esperaba que despertarás para verte reaccionar, pero despertaste hasta este momento, estaba dormido, me asustaste. En ese momento le entregó un sándwich, el cual tomo con apetito antes dijo

-Gracias, realmente tengo mucho apetito. William se levantó sirvió un poco de leche, dijo

-Fría o caliente, mostrándole la leche. Ella sonrió, se limpio los labios, mirándolo con ternura le dijo

- ¿Podría ser tibia? Fue en ese momento en el que ella le mostró sus ojos, unos bellos ojos verdes intensos, jamás había visto unos así, le sonrió después sacó una cacerola, agregó leche, la tibio un poco, sirviéndola en un vaso, lo tocaba, para que no estuviera muy caliente, sonrió y se lo acercó a la mesa, preparando después otro sándwich por si tenía más apetito.

-No me vas a acompañar a comer, lo dijo suplicante, el sonrió, pero si estaba cansado quería dormir, se sirvió un poco de leche, tomo un poco de pan y comió frente a ella.

-Ese sándwich no es para ti.

-No, lo hice por si deseabas comer algo más.

-Realmente no recuerdo cuando comí, tengo mucho apetito, discúlpame, pero si me lo comeré.

William sonrió, se disculpaba por querer comer más, si solo eran dos sándwich, sonreía y ella preguntó cuando bebió un poco de leche y después se limpio de nuevo los labios.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo… Albert

- ¡Albert! Ella sonrió y volvió a dar otra mordida, al sándwich, suspiraba, movía sus labios, y bajaba la vista, tratando de pensar. El vio que ella no dijo su nombre,

- ¿No recuerdas tu accidente?

-Realmente no, no recuerdo, pero no sé qué contestarte, si es bueno o es malo decir que no recuerdo el accidente.

-Pues el doctor, te hará varias preguntas para saber cómo te sientes y que recuerdas, el golpe realmente fue muy fuerte.

- ¿Cómo debo contestar Albert?

-Lo primero que se te venga a la mente, no necesitas mentir, solo di lo que desees, aquí estarás bien, nadie te hará daño, es fin de semana, estaré aquí, no necesito ir a trabajar, si deseas puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

- ¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto esta es mi casa. Ella con una sonrisa picara dijo

-Gracias. William sonreía, no era coqueta, era juguetona con él, tenía que insistirle en que le contará algo sobre ella.

-Y bien que me quieres decir, que recuerdes, tal vez ¿Qué edad tienes?

Ella sonrió. Se notaba en el movimiento de sus ojos que estaba tratando de pensar solo dijo

- ¿Qué edad calculas que tengo? Al parecer no quería decirle nada o no recordaba.

-Tal vez diez, dijo intentando bromear. Ella sonrió se vio el cuerpo se puso roja dijo

-Realmente me veo de diez años.

-No, pero todo me contestas con otra pregunta y eso no es bueno. Ella se quedó seria, termino de comer, limpio sus labios, dijo

-Realmente no recuerdo mucho… no recuerdo el accidente automovilístico ese, no recuerdo quien soy… no sé qué hago aquí… solo sé que desperté, tenía mucho apetito, me dolía el cuerpo, tuve que levantarme del piso pues me caí de la cama al tratar de despertarme, me siento extraña… estoy en una camiseta blanca, siento que se trasparenta todo, me siento apenada… por un momento pensé que estaba en un manicomio… que me trataban como enferma mental…

Ella comenzó a llorar, ya había terminado de comer, trato de levantarse del banquillo, William de inmediato se acercó, la abrazó, salió de la cocina, encendió una lámpara de la sala, la ayudo a sentarse, el tomo asiento a su lado, suspiró y ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-Realmente, te quedarás conmigo,

-Realmente estoy cansado, quiero ir a dormir, pero no quiero que te sientas mal.

-Me dejarías quedarme en un sillón.

-Me preocupas, no quiero que pienses que es un manicomio, es mi casa, y eres mi… invitada, deseo que te sientas libre y cómoda, temprano vendrá el doctor y te dirá que sigue para que recuerdes tu vida.

-Bueno me siento muy cómoda, te acompañaré a tu dormitorio para que te duermas.

- ¿Tu me acompañarás?

- Bueno que tal si me duermo y no despierto.

-Eso no pasará, todo estará bien.

-Bueno me dejas quedarme cerca de ti, si ves que no despierto, me despertarás, ¿me lo prometes?

- ¿Por qué piensas que no despertarás?

-Porque antes, trataba de despertarme y no lo lograba, era como una lucha horrible, me sentía encerrada en mí, sin poder abrir los ojos, sin poder moverme, no sé si lo puedas comprender, pero fue una sensación extraña.

-Posiblemente era porque estabas débil, pero ya has comido mejor y te sentirás mejor.

-Bueno, te acompaño a dormir, me despiertas temprano. William sé quedó asombrado, había tratado a muchas mujeres en pocos meses tratando de atraparlo, pero esto salía de contexto.

-Como quieras, realmente estoy cansado, si no despierto, ¿me despertarás a mí?

- Te lo prometo. Dijo sonriente, haciendo ver lo hermosa que era, con esa sonrisa.

Ambos subieron, entraban a la habitación de él, ella se fue hacia la ventana, mientras el volvía a meterse en la cama, definitivamente no iba tras de él, ella no lo miraba insistente, ni buscaba su aprobación, estaba inquieto pero cansado se durmió, ella se sentó en un sillón, tomo una frazada, se cubrió quedándose dormida en el sillón.

Por la mañana, sonriendo despertó William, la vio dormida, levantó la frazada cubriéndola y se metió a bañar, salió y seguía dormida, se cambiaba, se arreglaba y ella continuaba durmiendo, con sus piernas dobladas.

William la vio y se decidió a despertarla.

- ¡Hey pequeña despierta!

- Linda, despierta, preciosa, ya despierta dormilona.

Fue a traer ropa de su hermana, ella estaba apenada, por la camisa que traía y es que le habían puesto solo una camiseta, la tomo en sus brazos, la metió a la tina con agua tibia,

-A despertar preciosa, ella se quedaba dormida, ¡Santo Dios!, realmente no despierta, no es mentira, la bañó con jabón, la secó apenado por lo que hizo, le lavo el cabello, como si se bañará él, después de haber traído los jabones y todo del baño de su hermana, para que no oliera a caballero, realmente estaba preocupado, era una mujer hermosa, como era posible que no despertará, no le mintió.

La sacó en una toalla, la secó, le colocó sus prendas, apenado, por lo que temía despertara cuando apenas le colocaba la ropa. Le puso un hermoso vestido, la sentó en el sillón, sus pies eran pequeños, no le quedaba el calzado de su hermana.

-Pequeña, te prometí ayudarte a despertar, sé que me dijiste que te sentías extraña, como encerrada en ti, intenta hacer algún movimiento, el que sea, tratare de ayudarte, para que te revise el doctor en cuanto llegue, bajaremos a desayunar y no te dejaré dormir de nuevo, anda trata de abrir tus hermosos ojos.

En un reflejo ella comenzó a mover los dedos, fue así que comenzó a levantarla, poniéndola de pie, la abrazó frente a él,

-Bien bella durmiente, te voy a besar si no despiertas, ella abrió los ojos, y su cabeza se hacía hacia atrás, sonreía. Le tomaba un brazo a Albert, pues para ella era Albert, dijo

-Gracias, sentí el agua, pero realmente no me podía despertar, me quería reír, y desperté

- ¿A caso dije algo que te dio risa?

- No lo sé, pero me inquiete y pude despertar, gracias Albert, cumpliste tu promesa, ella se vio, dijo

-Que bonito vestido, gracias, ¿Es mío?

- No. Se te ve muy grande, y tampoco hay en casa zapatillas a tu medida, iremos a comprar un par, ¿te parece?

-Si, gracias Albert.

-Todavía no recuerdas tu nombre

-No, pero dime como te gustaría que me llamará

-Mi hermana se llama Rosemary, mi madre se llamaba Rosana, ¿Cómo te gustaría que te llamara? Ella bajo la cabeza apenada, se puso ruborizada, William lo notó, se sonrió y le dijo

-Te llamaré Candy, ¿Te parece bien?

- Gracias, a qué hora llega el doctor.

-No he bajado, me tenías asustado, salgamos a ver. Al salir la mujer que limpiaba las recamaras, vio como la joven salía tomada de la cintura de William, esta abrió los ojos y William le dijo

-Anita, habrá un par de zapatillas pequeñas para ella.

-Le buscaré un par señor. Se retiró de inmediato, _la joven dormía con el señor William, en una de esas aventó sus zapatos y cayeron al jardín cuando la desvestía, sonrió Anita porque por fin se casaría el señor William, cuando lo supiera la señorita Ros, la felicidad que le iba a dar_.


	2. Protegida

**Capitulo 2**

**Protegida**

Salieron de desayunar, se la llevo de compras cerca, cuidando siempre de ella, todo el tiempo ella no miraba a nadie, estaba un poco distraída, en ocasiones seria, terminaron de hacer algunas compras, regresaron a casa

-Te noto seria, princesa.

-Dijiste que me vería el Doctor,

-Si te está esperando, solo que ayer realizo, algunos exámenes y se tardaron los resultados, mientras la miraba con ternura Albert notaba que estaba triste.

-Porque te haces cargo de mí. William no sabía si decirle que cayó en el voladero de su propiedad y que la estaban escondiendo de las personas que la tenían secuestrada.

-Te molesta que me interese en ti

-No, pero temo que no te volveré a ver. Albert sonrió, ella estaba temiendo no volver a verlo.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Porque soy solo tu invitada, me lo dijiste

-Bueno ya te di un nombre, creo que no solo eres mi invitada,

- ¿Ah no?

-Que te parece ser mi amiga. Ella sonrió, gracias.

Entraban a la casa y el doctor los esperaba, el les dijo que los análisis que se le realizaron, tenían altas cantidades de somníferos, que fue así como la tenían cautiva, ella permaneció seria, dándose cuenta que había sido secuestrada, que la estaban protegiendo, también supo del voladero, fue ahí donde comenzó a llorar, asustada, trataba de recordar, al llorar ella comentaba ver imágenes, y describía a las personas.

Un agente de FBI que estaba ahí, haciéndose pasar por ayudante del doctor, apuntó todo, para luego mostrarle imágenes y ella corroboraba, fue entonces que el doctor comenzó a explicar detenidamente su situación.

-Señorita, debe saber que quedarse dormida, es solo temporal, su cuerpo está reaccionando favorablemente, sus emociones la despiertan abruptamente de momento, pero esto no será permanente, el golpe es amnesia temporal, al ver las imágenes que describió eso es lo que me indica, seré su doctor privado, vendré aquí, si no es inconveniente para la familia, -Sr. Andrew si nos apoya en esto, correremos con todos los gastos pero este caso es delicado, no es bueno que ella sea expuesta.

-No hay ningún inconveniente, la casa está vigilada por los guardias, vi que ustedes tiene policías alrededor.

-Señorita, el es Fred Ollwen, es del FBI, lo que ahora le va a comentar, solo usted y el señor Andrew serán los únicos a los que se les informará, para que estén enterados.

En ese momento Fred, mostró de su pequeño computador imágenes y comenzó

-Señorita Keynes, su padre murió hace años, era un prestigioso hombre de negocios, su hermanos John Keynes está desaparecido, su madre desapareció tres días después de usted, ella dejo una denuncia, donde la estaban persiguiendo y se escondería, suponemos que está buscando a su hijo, ella declaro que usted fue secuestrada, que si permanecía a la vista, la matarían para obtener dinero de su parte, por eso huyó, así sin el dinero, no la matarían a usted.

Según esta declaración, su madre desconfía de su administrador Leonard Thompson, pues al parecer está enamorado de usted, nosotros por nuestra parte investigamos a su primo Edward Goteen estuvo disgustado por la herencia del abuelo y se cree también este participando en la desaparición de su hermano o la de usted, el vive en Europa, esta es su fotografía.

Un amigo suyo llamado Terrance Grandchester, fue obligado a declarar su relación y este dijo que solo eran amigos, que usted lo había rechazado, sin embargo creemos que pudo ser despecho, no descartamos si está involucrado, pues no tiene otra pareja y estaba muy interesado en encontrarla.

Decidimos ocultarla para su protección, nos la llevaríamos pero el doctor, no lo autoriza, debido a que sus emociones y su amnesia, pueden complicarse si se siente de nuevo el cambio del habito, notamos que el Sr. Andrew se ha ganado su confianza, con todo lo que está pasando, es en la única persona que usted puede confiar en este momento.

Candy estaba con su boca abierta asustada por todo lo que se enteraba, abría sus ojos, no dejaba de asombrarse, tomaba las fotos que veía una donde aparecían su padre, madre, hermano y ella, otra del primo, otra del administrador y de su amigo.

Albert escuchaba asombrado de lo que se enteraba, ahora la tenía que cuidar de un administrador enamorado, del primo molesto y del amigo despechado, se encontraba sola, sin su familia, ella lo ve como alguien que apenas conoce, pero no le suelta el brazo.

Salieron los hombres, dejando a Candy y a Albert solos en la sala en silencio.

-Candy tienes apetito, ella lo vio, soltó una de risas, haciendo que Albert se uniera a ella.

-Que bueno que piensas en comer, pensé que me dirías que mejor me fuera.

-No, no te irás, tu hermano y tu madre no están, estás sola y esos hombres están sueltos, los que te secuestraron no fueron capturados por completo, no te dejare en ningún momento, la próxima semana llegan mi hermana y su amiga, sin embargo, no deben saber nada de ti, para que no se asusten y no compliquen las cosas, ya escuchaste a tu doctor y al detective, solo tú y yo sabemos esto, ahora veremos si aparecen esos tipos y si intentan hablar contigo o si te quieren hacer daño. Lo extraño es que tu madre desconfía solo de su administrador, pero el investigador hace su trabajo, esta tu primo y tu amigo en jaque, espero no estar en su lugar.

-Gracias Albert. Mientras pasaban a comer, Candy se acercaba para hablar bajito, le dijo

-Como me presento ante estas personas, como tu amiga, porque la mujer esa me mira feo, Salí de tu habitación sin zapatos.

-Diles que eres mi pareja.

-Oye vas rápido, no soy tu pareja

-Solo lo simularemos, así podrás quedarse en el sillón, si dicen algo, ya estas grande, no le des importancia,

-No me dijeron que edad tengo, pero supongo que no tengo diez.

- Te ves menor que mi hermana, pero ya eres mayor de edad, porque al salir a comprar, te dirigías a la gente con facilidad de tomar las cosas con mucha madurez.

-Bueno entonces somos pareja, pero me respetas.

-Por supuesto, mi hermana trae el plan de que me case, lleva meses trayendo amigas para casarme, a ver si no la visitan todas un día de estos.

- ¿Como se llaman ellas?

- ¿importa?

- Si, porque si piensan que eres mi pareja, pensaran si hablaste de ellas conmigo, supongo que confiaras en mi.

-mmm Elizabeth, Leonor, Karen, Catherine, no se esas son las ultimas que han venido con mi hermana.

-Vaya pero bien que recuerdas sus nombres y el mío ni lo menciono ese doctor o el investigador.

-Creo que quieren que lo recuerdes tu, pero ya sabes para mi eres Candy, sobre todo cuando dudas y bajas la cabeza mordiendo tus labios.

-Eres muy observador, pero porque las personas de la casa te dicen William

-Me llamo William Albert Andrew, como quería saber de ti y no me decías tu nombre dije mi segundo nombre, pues así me llamaba mi madre y me llama mi hermana.

- ¿Por qué?

-Mi Padre se llamaba William Andrew. No soy como él.

-Bueno, vi la fotografía de mi Padre, si soy como él.

-Me refiero a su modo de ser Candy.

-Ahora si me llamaras Candy.

-Por supuesto y si sigues comportándote así, créeme no te lo cambiare.

-Bueno para mí serás Albert.

Pasaron los días, por el temor ella seguía durmiendo en el sillón, seguía batallando pero cada día era más fácil despertarla, pasaron los días, el doctor la visitaba, la amnesia seguía, pero el sueño se hacía más fácil.

Llegaba un auto con dos señoritas y muchas maletas, sonriente, Candy las veía y se escondió en el cuarto de Albert. Este había ido a trabajar, como las enfrentaría sin Albert ahí.

- ¡Hola Anita!, ya llegamos

-Ella es Catherine Bosworth, amiga de muchos años.

-Señorita Andrew, podemos hablar a solas, tengo que darle unas notificaciones.

-Por supuesto Anita, -Permíteme Caté

-Pasa, no hay problema, las joven, miraba la casa, todo tenía un gusto exquisito, vio unos cuadros preciosos, pero al ver a William, por dios le brillaron los ojos, era guapísimo ya no había nada del muchachito delgaducho que era, ahora estaba, atractivo y muy bien dosificado, se reía nerviosa, al pensar que Ros, le presentaría a su hermano y ambos podían conquistarse, pensaba que lo dejaría que la conquistara, ella es alta, hermosa, con porte una modelo en todos los aspectos, su seguridad, la hacían pensar en hacerse la difícil ante William.

-Señorita Ros, su hermano tiene a su novia en casa, ella duerme en su habitación, lleva mucho aquí, cuando llegue el lunes, ella estaba saliendo con él de su habitación, sin zapatos, pasean todo el tiempo en los jardines, se esconden, se bañan juntos, usted me comprende, no debe decirle que le conté esto, pero como su plan era que se casara, el decidió un fin de semana traer a su novia de planta, o eso creo, porque ellos comen solos, ¡en la cocina!

- ¿Anita ella es bonita?

-Pues sí, mucho.

- ¿Ah sí? Entonces va en serio

- Muy en serio, nunca había tenido a alguien todo el tiempo con él, ella no habla con nadie, solo con él, como que la tiene protegida, es que debe ser muy extraño lo que le cuento… pero creo que entre ellos son unos atrevidos o salvajes.

- ¿Cómo?

- Su hermano la dejo sin ropa y sin zapatos, un día tomo un vestido suyo para que saliera y me dijo que se le habían perdido sus zapatos, se me hace que en sus jueguitos los aventaron por la ventana, le dije al Dan que los buscará, me dijo que los lanzaron lejos, porque no los encontraban.

- ¡En serio! ¡Albert! Ahora comprendo, todo el tiempo trayéndole amigas dulces y a él le gustan las atrevidas y fogosas. Lo importante es que ya piensa casarse y si la trajo a casa es bueno, así la conozco y nos hacemos amigas. En ese momento abrazó a Anita emocionada, porque por fin Albert traía a su novia a casa, ahora comprendía que no quería a las demás porque le daba su lugar a su novia, y ella no la conocía. -Anita debemos ser cuidadosas, traje a mi amiga Caté, para que conociera a William, pero si se molesta su novia se ira y no puedo ofender a Caté, así que protégela y dile que la queremos en esta casa, que no se vaya nunca.

-Por supuesto Srita. Ros, ella no habla con nadie, apenas entró usted y se subió a la habitación de su hermano.

-Vaya, Albert si que es precavido, le ha de haber avisado de mis intensiones, pero me voy a ganar a mi cuñada, tu atiende a Caté, le dices que fui a mi habitación, acomodala en la habitación del fondo, para que no este cerca de Albert.

-Si señorita, vaya usted, me encargo de su amiga.

Rose, se separó y subió a buscar a la novia de Albert, esta no abria, así que entró y la vio sentada en el sillón.

-Hola soy Rose, ya se que eres la novia de mi hermano, que no te ha presentado, conmigo, soy Ros, su hermana. En ese momento ella extendió, ella sonrió y le dio la mano muy cortes, le contestó.

-Mucho gusto Ros, tu hermano te quiere mucho.

-Lo sé, pero no me tiene la suficiente confianza par decirme que tenía novia, yo de tonta trayendo amigas, lo siento…

-Soy Candy, la novia de tu hermano.

-¡Candy! , es hermoso, tus padres deben quererte mucho, poner un nombre tan sencillo, a la vez tan significativo.

-Gracias Ros.

-Bueno te dejo, solo quería que supieras que estoy muy contenta de que estes aquí. Soltando un suspiro agrego –Ahora haber como le hago para no hacer sentir mal a Caté

-Ella es Catherine.

-Si, te lo mencionó Albert.

-Si. Bajo la cabeza apenada.

-Realmente lo siento Candy, mi hermano ya es mayor, no quiero que se quede solo, no quería casarme y pensar en dejarlo sin nadie a su lado.

-Lo comprendo Ros, no tienes que justificarte, te agradezco que quieras mucho a tu hermano.

-La agradecida debo ser yo, al verte aquí, a su lado, me haces sentir tan feliz, Gracias Candy, en ese momento Ros se bajo al sillón, le dio un tierno y delicado abrazo de aceptación. Candy estaba conmovida, no sabía que hacer, solo sonrió un poco. Ros se salió, despidiéndose con la mano en pequeños movimientos diciendo adiós y sonriendo.


	3. Apenada

**Capitulo 3**

**Apenada**

- Caté quieres descansar, te veo algo agotada.

-No. Estoy bien Ros ¿Dónde estabas?

- Arreglando mis cosas, ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Deseas que te sirvan algo?

-Si Ros, sabes te noto extraña, ¿te dijo algo tu sirvienta que te dejo preocupada?

- Mmm No, es solo que… ya sabes... Cosas de la casa y de mi hermano.

-Oye por cierto es muy atractivo, pero ya sé porque no quiere a ninguna mujer

- ¿Ah sí? Ros estaba temblando pensaba _ya la había visto, como la vio, se dio cuenta de que su novia está en la habitación de su hermano_.

-Lo que sucede Ros, es que tu hermano desea conquistar a su mujer, no que lo conquisten y tengo algunos métodos que estoy segura funcionaran, ese de darse a desear, de que lo intrigues, de que le den ganas de conocerme, ¿me comprendes?

Ros con los ojos muy asombrada por lo que escuchaban de Caté se quedaba atónita y dijo

- ¡Ah! No, no te comprendo.

- Sígueme la idea vamos a provocarle curiosidad, no saldré de mi habitación y dejaremos que sea él, él que pregunte por mí. Ros trago saliva en seco y habría los ojos, por un instante quiso reír,_ pero no podía ser mejor, ella se iba a dar a desear con su hermano, si ese truco ya lo había hecho Leonor, y en esa ocasión pasó tres días y Albert ni en cuenta con ella, ahora con su novia aquí, sería muy bueno para no provocar líos entre ellos, pensaba Ros_.

-Tal vez tengas razón Caté, eres muy buena para esto de dejarse conquistar eh, muy buena, definitivamente y veras que le provocaras mucha curiosidad.

Caté estaba satisfecha, ella lograría que ese Papi Chulo que vio en el retrato de la sala estuviera derrapando por ella, definitivamente provocaría que William deseará conquistarla y después, ella se daría a desear más hasta lograr ser un reto enorme por que la conquiste. Sonreía con aire de superioridad que no podía evitar.

Candy en la habitación estaba sonriendo, _sin saber que pensar, había visto a la tal Caté y era una modelo una mujer muy hermosa, se miraba y definitivamente ella iba a ser desplazada pronto, pero bueno, al final ella que podía hacer si solo era amiga de Albert, si él se enamora de esa chica, ella podía quedar a la intemperie, que pasaría con ese amigo que ella no acepto y rechazó, o ese administrador, era joven porque nunca lo vio como una posibilidad y ese primito, sería capaz de mandarla matar o secuestrarla por dinero, donde estaría su madre ahora, y su hermano porque no las protegió, acaso el fue secuestrado también_.

En otra parte una mujer investigaba con varios hombres del FBI que es lo que sucedía.

- ¿Dejaste a mi hija ahí Ollwen?

- Si señora Keynes, parece que su hija se lleva muy bien con el dueño de la casa.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Mire señora Eleonor, ella no recuerda nada, y si la traíamos con usted estaríamos en riesgo doble, si no encontrábamos a su hijo, al menos el Sr. Andrew protegerá y esconderá a su hija, nadie se imagina que está ahí, ella está protegida como la descubrirían si es una ciudad completamente lejos de todo y del peligro, es como si le hubiéremos dado protección para testigos, no sabe su nombre solo que se apellida Keynes, no sabe nada y no recuerda nada, el Sr. Andrew se vio muy protector, nunca se le despegó de su lado, ambos estaban… abrazados.

- ¡Cómo! Mi hija abrazada a un hombre, está usted loco Ollwen, ella es una señorita decente, ella no se ha enamorado antes, es una persona muy especial.

- Señora Keynes, quiero que no se moleste con lo que le voy a decir, pero su hija duerme con él.

- ¡Qué! La cara de espantado en la Sra. Keynes estaba de tal manera que en un instante se cayó al suelo. Ollwen de inmediato la levantó y pidió ayuda al servicio, quienes de inmediato atendieron a la señora, después de un rato volvía en sí.

- Ollwen es usted un idiota. Dijo la señora Keynes en su enfado, pues su hija dormía con el Sr. Andrew, estaba con amnesia temporal y su cuerpo tenía parte de sedantes que nadie supo cómo logró escaparse sin quedarse dormida.

- Sra. Keynes su hijo está en Inglaterra, mis compañeros ya lo encontraron está muy golpeado pero lograron salvarlo, quiere que nos traslademos con él.

- Por supuesto, mi hijo, mi Johnny, mi bebe, gracias a Dios está vivo. Eleonor lloraba, estaba triste tanto sufrimiento, su esposo desapareció hace tantos años y lo dieron por muerto, su hijo secuestrado y ahora su hija solo ella faltaba, era la heredera de todo, pero ella solo deseaba ver a sus hijos felices, si su pequeña Ely ya había encontrado el amor en ese hombre que la protegía, solo le pedía a Dios que su hijo estuviera bien.

Albert regresaba después de un día intenso de trabajo, sonreía en el camino recordando a Candy y sus conversaciones, sus juegos y como ella nunca se quiso ir a la cama y dejarlo en el sillón recordaba aquella noche en la que le dijo que él se dormiría en el sillón y le quedaban los pies de fuera y ella se reía, en eso entró Anita y del susto, ella se tropezó con sus pies y calló encima de él, haciendo la cara de susto para Anita que los encontró encima, ella de inmediato se levantó y corrió al baño toda roja y apenada, Anita se disculpo y se retiro dejando la charola de la cena y el estaba con las carcajadas por las dos que se habían apenado por nada.

¡Candy! eres genial como logras hacer eso apenarte de esa manera, ¿acaso realmente te gusto? No eso es imposible, ella siempre está alejándose de mí, habla conmigo como si fuera un amigo, no la he visto intentar seducirme en nada, ¿Qué pasará por tu mente pequeña? ¿Realmente qué edad tendrás? Pero que estoy pensando, ella es… fascinante. No se da cuenta que estoy enamorado de ella, ¿Y si se lo digo? Me perderá la confianza, ya no dormiría en mi habitación, no mejor espero a que ella se recupere y recuerde quien era, y si estaba enamorada de su amigo ese y lo había rechazado pero tal vez ya pensaba en aceptarlo, o si el administrador y ella tuvieron algo y ella no lo recuerda, este sigue enamorado de ella y ya no lo quiere. ¡Ah! ¡Qué tonterías!

Bajaba y era recibido por Ros, Anita servía la cena y Albert como siempre, la pidió para su habitación, así cenaría con Candy, quien debía estarlo esperando.

-Ros qué bueno que llegaste, ya te comentó Anita de mi novia.

- Si, una sorpresa muy agradable, pero debiste llamarme así no traía a Caté.

- Lo siento, pero te dije que no necesitabas traer a tus amigas, ahora creo que lo comprendes.

- Te veo y no lo creo estás perdido hermanito, nunca te había visto tan sonriente, al parecer ella hace muchos cambios en ti, debiste decirme que vendría a vivir a la casa.

-Ros tú no me dijiste que habías roto tu noviazgo, dijiste que no era de mi incumbencia los temas entre tu novio y tú.

-Lo sé, pero no es lo mismo, ahora no se qué hacer con Caté, esta comportándose como Leonor. Albert sonrió

- Vaya que buen esquema tienes de las damas.

-Lo que sucede es que va a estará escondida en su habitación hasta que te intrigue.

- Como Leonor. Mmm tienes razón, bueno al menos le presentaste a mi novia.

- No. Ella no quiso salir de tu habitación, dice Anita que apenas llegamos de inmediato corrió y se escondió ahí, así que fui a saludarla y a presentarme, es muy hermosa y agradable, no sé cómo es que puede ser como dijo Anita… fogosa y Candente, si se ve muy tierna y dulce.

- ¡Fogosa! ¡Candente! ¿Quién dijo que Candy es así?

- Anita dijo que el primer día que llegó aventó sus zapatos por la ventana tan lejos que ni el jardinero logro encontrarlos, y que su ropa estaba toda rota, que eres muy agresivo. Albert soltó una sonora carcajada, sin poder dejar de reír por lo que escuchaba, Candy tenía rota la ropa por el accidente, traía raspones pero él no se los había hecho, eran del accidente, que el vigilante fue muy discreto por orden del FBI, así que no hablaban del tema de que ella estaba ahí, y Anita llegó el lunes la vio salir con el de la habitación vestida con ropa grande de Ros.

Durante la semana llegó una maleta de ropa, por paquetería especial del FBI con el equipaje de Candy a la que ni su nombre real sabía, ahora esa ropa estaba en la habitación de Albert porque ella tenía miedo no despertar o peor estar sola y que la atacarán, según recordó Candy fue dormida que la secuestraron , pues ella estaba descansando en su casa cuando fue secuestrada, despertó y estaba en una jaula como si fuera un animal, es que ella aun así escapo, recordaba que los somníferos ya no se los inyectaron porque sus brazos estaban muy maltratados, se los dieron de tomar, ella fingía tomarlos y fue así como lograba escapar, haciéndose la dormida, abrió la maldita jaula esa y tomo las llaves de un auto y salió, pero de su vida personal todavía no tenía muy en claro sus ideas, no recordaba a su madre y a su hermano, mucho menos a su Padre.

Albert termino por conversar con Ros, quien le avisó tuviera cuidado porque ahora sería conquistado no solo por su novia sino por Caté y que ella era muy bonita, nada que se pudiera pasar desapercibido a simple visa, que podía provocarle problemas con su novia, cosa que realmente a Ros ya le agradaba Candy, pues definitivamente era muy linda y se veía según Ros que amaba a su hermano. Albert al escuchar eso y la descripción que ella hizo del él por estar enamorado, definitivamente lo dejaba sonriendo, si Candy estaba enamorada de él, definitivamente era correspondida, pero por nada la dejaría salir de su habitación.

- Candy ya estoy aquí, ¿Cómo pasaste tu día?

- Leí el libro que me dijiste realmente es muy bueno, oye cómo es que ese Watson, soporta tanto a su amigo, mira que parece no apreciar todo lo que hace por él, hasta sacrificar su vida personal y el muy desagradecido de Holmes lo trata y lo ignora en ocasiones.

- También pensé lo mismo, pero son muy buenos juntos, tienen una capacidad de análisis mejor que las de Anita.

- ¿Anita?

- Le dijo que soy muy agresivo contigo, que te rasgue las ropas y que te deje desnuda, que somos muy fogosos y candentes. Candy soltó el libro de sus manos y puso cara de espanto, soltó las quijadas y después comenzó por reír junto a Albert quien al verla comenzaba a reírse.

- Pero porque pensó eso de mí.

- Bueno no hay ninguna mujer que duerma en esta casa conmigo, pero ella vio las ropas desgarradas de tu accidente, tal vez te vio los golpes y nos vio salir juntos de la habitación, traías la ropa de mi hermana, su capacidad de deducción fue muy veloz, mucho más que Sherlock Holmes.

En eso tocaban la puerta y era Anita con un carrito donde traía la cena para ambos, Candy pícaramente dijo

-Anita ¿Tendrá crema de avellana?

- Señorita la quiere para el desayuno con el pan.

- No, la quiero ahorita para William. Anita abrió los ojos y asustada dijo

- Ahorita se la traigo, salió corriendo asustada y Candy se reía doblándose al tiempo que Albert dijo

- ¿Qué pasa Candy? ¿Porque la crema de avellana para mí?

-Albert ella es una mujer muy mal pensada, piensa que me la voy a comer yo, pero untada en ti. Dejando asombrado a Albert quien la vio a los ojos, ella sonreía y agregó - Que no ves que dijo que soy una candente y una fogosa y todo lo que ha inventado de mi, a menos ya comprobé que es ella la que piensa así y no tu.

- ¿Estás segura? Haciendo que Candy se pusiera ruborizada por completo y se fue al baño, ahora el que se reía era Albert al ver que volvía a apenar a Candy en eso tocaba a la puerta Anita trayendo un bote con crema de avellana, este lo tomo y agregó en voz alta - Mi amor ya trajeron tu deliciosa crema de avellana. Donde Anita abría los ojos y salía corriendo, Candy abrió la puerta del baño, dijo

- Era mi idea no la tuya Albert, era para espantarla por mal pensada, no para que me intentaras asustar a mí, ahora que ya llegó tu futura novia.

- ¿Mi futura novia?

- ¿No la has visto? Entonces no bajo de su habitación eh, eso significa que va en serio contigo, ¿quiere que la conquistes?

- ¿Como lo sabes?

- Bueno, una mujer decente siempre desea ser conquistada, y que mejor que te intrigue sin que la veas y te cause curiosidad, es muy bonita, la vi al llegar, es alta delgada, de ojos claros, muy hermosa, no creo que aguante mucho tu curiosidad por conocerla, y viene a conquistarte, lo escuche decírselo a tu hermana.

- ¿Celosa Candy? Dijo comiendo la cena que ambos ya degustaban en el pequeño comedor de dos personas que había puesto en su habitación.

- ¿Celosa yo? Porque abría de estarlo, no te estoy conquistando, somos amigos y…

- ¿y qué?

- No soy tu tipo Albert, no creo que sea competencia ni quien quiera competir tampoco, cuando ni siquiera sé mi nombre y mucho menos mi vida completa como para complicármela en una pelea perdida, pues la chica se ve que viene con todo a pelear por conquistarte, estoy segura que de que de esta no te salvas, quedas casado porque quedas casado.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Bueno en cuanto la veas me daré cuenta. Seguía comiendo y su mirada estaba hacia su plato se quedaba muy callada, sin una mueca de sonrisa, mientras que Albert no dejaba de verla y sonreía, definitivamente era su tipo y estaba celosa, pero no se lo haría saber, pues ella saldría de su habitación y no era así como él deseaba tenerla, por el contrario, la quería a su lado y no quería que por nada se fuera, tenía que ser muy cauteloso.

Terminó la cena, ambos colocaron sus platos en el carrito de servicio, para después sacarlo, después de un rato, Candy se bañaba y salía, salía Albert después, ella se acomodaba para dormir en el sillón como siempre, prendió la lámpara para leer y en eso tocaron la puerta, era Anita quien le dijo a Albert.

- Señor olvido la crema de avellana de su novia.


	4. Halagada

**Capitulo 4**

**Halagada**

Candy sonrió, Albert dejo la crema de avellana en la mesita de noche donde estaba la lámpara de Candy ella la tomo y la abrió pues se le antojo realmente, con dedo tendido comenzó a comerla y dejo el libro de lado, se levantó y se asomó al balcón mientras Albert estaba leyendo en su cama y levantaba la vista donde Candy comía con su dedo la crema de avellana haciendo que este se le antojara también, solo sentía como se le hacía agua la boca, cuando ella introducía su dedo lamiendo suavemente y con la mirada hacia el exterior pensativa, el sonreía, pero veía a Candy la luz de la luna la iluminaba aun la lámpara estaba prendida pero ella distraída sin darse cuenta que Albert ya no leía sino que estaba con sus labios sueltos viendo como saboreaba la crema en sus labios. Suavemente se levanto sigiloso hasta donde ella se encontraba,

-Candy me das de la crema, Candy se sorprendió estaba a su lado y no se dio cuenta cuando llegó allí agregó -parece que está muy rica, veo que si se te antojó realmente. Candy para que no sintiera la turbación de tenerlo tan cerca sonrió con los labios juntos pues sabía que traía avellana, respondió

-Toma, esta deliciosa, hay que memorizar la marca definitivamente esta muy rica, temo que perdí el sueño y esta crema esta deliciosa.

- Mmm definitivamente tienes razón esta riquísima, sabes Candy tengo un evento importante al que debo ir acompañado y como mi hermana sabe que eres mi novia sería bueno que me acompañarás, es una reunión en la ciudad, sé que no deben verte pero como las damas se arreglan demasiado tal vez pases desapercibida con el arreglo y el vestido de noche, ¿irás conmigo verdad?

Candy se quedo pensativa con el dedo en la boca pensaba que tenía razón para todos ella era la novia de Albert, y tenía que ir con él, contestó

-Pues si… debo ir para que sepa tu hermana que soy tu novia, pero su amiga también irá y podrá conquistarte, no me gustaría quitarte oportunidades si veo que no te es indiferente.

-Bueno, tengo entendido que no quiere salir de su habitación, creo que por el momento sería bueno que se diera cuenta mi hermana que eres mi pareja y que saldremos juntos.

-Si es así, como tú lo decidas Albert. Ambos seguían comiendo del bote de avellana y con los dedos largos de Albert este alcanzaba más.

- Esta muy rica, definitivamente. Candy saboreaba sus dedos y Albert la vio apretó los ojos por ver como se veía tan seductora cuando lamia sus dedos al estar tan distraída comiendo la crema y como saboreaba, ella lo vio y sonrió

-Albert tu estas comiendo más y te la vas a terminar, mira ya tienes crema de avellana en tus labios, esta lo limpió y se comió lo que traía por fuera. Albert sonrió se acercó y beso los labios de Candy con sabor a avellana, Candy se sorprendió, Albert agregó

-Bueno como quieres que crea mi hermana que eres mi novia si no te beso frente a ella, es mejor practicar un poco, trato de corregir de inmediato, al notar la cara de sorpresa de ella, esta volvió en sí y respondió.

- ¿Debe vernos besando Albert?

- Por supuesto, me dijo que no parecías muy enamorada de mí, que era probable que me dejarás y que no me amabas.

- ¡En serio! Lo dijo Candy muy sorprendida

- Si pues ha de notar que tu solo me ves como un amigo y realmente ella es muy perspicaz.

- No lo sabía Albert, pero bueno frente a ella trataré de que me vea muy enamorada, sonrió y se fue de nuevo hacia el ventanal, pues el bote estaba vacío y Albert estaba terminando con el bote con una sonrisa por haberla besado sin molestarla, ella iría a la fiesta de compromiso de los Piquete Sautor y su hija. Y él no iría solo ahora se evitaría ser asediado toda la noche, Candy iría como su novia.

Albert dejó el bote ahora en su mesita de noche ya no tenía la tapa esta se quedo en la mesita de Candy, ella se fue a enjuagar la boca y Albert la siguió sigilosamente para hacer lo mismo, al terminar Candy apago su lámpara y se cubría en el sillón dejando sus caderas enmarcadas en la sabana que la cubría mientras Albert se dirigió a su cama la vio y apretó los ojos corrió a su cama y se cubrió con una almohada la cabeza, que estaba pensando por Dios si la crema de avellana ya se acabo y sonreía por pensar en Anita en la mañana.

Candy se quedó dormida, Albert ya estaba listo para salir, cuando vio que no despertaba, de inmediato la tomó por la cintura y ella se despertó asustada, movía sus brazos demostrando su espanto.

-Candy pensé que no ibas a despertar ya estaba por ponerte de pie

- ¡Ya!

Asustada por sentir las manos de Albert en su cintura y con la bata levantada lo miraba a los ojos para demostrarle que si estaba despierta, tratando de despertar completamente se fue hacia el baño y Albert apretó los labios ella iba con su bata envuelta en la cintura mostrando sus piernas y sus prendas sin darse cuenta Albert sonrió, si ya el la había bañado y visto completa. ¡Es perfecta!

Salió de la habitación y le dijo

-Te veo en un rato

Candy se bañaba y salía, se fue hacia el balcón de repente vio a Caté en el jardín de inmediato se hizo hacia atrás. Albert regresó por sus llaves y vio como se escondió, este se acercó y se asomo viendo a Caté, Candy lo vio a la cara, este se asomaba y observaba que efectivamente era muy alta y guapa, después se hizo hacia atrás, tomo las llaves, veía por el espejo que Candy buscaba su cara y sonrió, pues estaba interesada en saber si le atraía Caté.

- ¿Candy me acompañas?

- Si. Pero te verá Caté conmigo.

-Pues sí, ella debe conocer a mi novia y como se resigno muy pronto a salir, aprovecharemos para presentarte con ella.

-Albert se dará cuanta que soy tu novia

-Esa es la idea, levantaba las cejas y buscaba su rosto al verla incrédula porque la presentaría ante Cate, este le tomo la mano y agregó ¿te vas conmigo? así mi hermana sabe que eres mi novia.

- Como gustes Albert. Bajaban y Anita estaba en el pasillo

-Vamos a desayunar en el comedor hoy Anita

-Si señor. Esta abrió los ojos y de inmediato se fue corriendo para avisarle a la señorita Rose.

Al bajar las escaleras Caté entraba del jardín para toparse con el susodicho de manera accidental. Albert venía tomando la mano de Candy.

- Buenos días saludo Caté viendo a Candy sorprendida.

-Buenos días contestó Albert y Candy estaba muda, al llegar al último escalón, Albert abrazó a Candy y él agregó

-Señorita Catherine, ella es mi novia la señorita Candy.

- Mucho gusto dijo con un dejo de altivez Caté viendo a Candy por encima del hombro, menospreciándola y viéndola muy sencilla.

Candy solo asentía y movía la cabeza asombrada, esa era una mujer muy especial, llegaba Rose sonriendo suavemente y tomaban asiento en la mesa, donde Albert le abrió el asiento a Candy y la beso en los labios muy cariñoso al acercarla a la mesa, dejando con cara de asombro a Caté y este agregó

- Estás cómoda así mi amor. Candy lo miraba abriendo enormes sus ojos veía a la cara de Albert sorprendida dándole la espalda a las damas asustada por como Albert estaba actuando de maravillas, Candy tomo aire y dijo

-Por supuesto mi cielo. Haciendo que Albert sonriera al ver que por fin reaccionaba, le volvió a dar un beso y después tomo sus manos y las besó sonriendo.

Llegaban las charolas de alimentos y Candy le ayudaba a Albert y este le acercaba a ella las cosas, ambos se conocían ya sus gustos. Sonrientes Candy sirvió el café a ambos sin percatarse que ambas señoritas no le quitaban la vista pues ella estaba asustada por tanto beso actuado de Albert que no las notaba a ellas. Le colocaba el azúcar y acercaba la mermelada, hizo un suspiro y se concentraba en los alimentos.

-Rose esta noche saldremos mí novia y yo a una reunión, me la llevaré para que mi secretaria la acompañe al salón de belleza y algunas cosas, ¿ustedes necesitarán algo?

- ¿Van a salir? Dijo Rose con sorpresa

- Si, me llevaré a Candy, pues como tienes visita no quiero importunarlas, sonrió de medio lado viendo la cara de decepción de Caté.

-Si tenemos una cita en el salón de belleza también si deseas puedo llevar a tu novia,

-Lo que sucede es que el vestido que tenía Candy se le arruinó y mi secretaria la va a llevar a comprar algunos detalles.

-Eso también puedo hacerlo yo, nosotras la podemos asesorar. Albert se dirigió a Candy y le preguntó

-Mi amor cancelo con Annie mi secretaria para que te vayas con ellas o como ya estaba preparado. Candy asustada por el dilema en la que este la colocó respondió

-No quiero hacer sentir mal a tu secretaria si ella ya estaba lista, además tu hermana tiene que atender a su visita, no quiero hacer sentir mal a nadie, ¿Annie ya esta lista?

-Tienes razón mi amor Annie se desilusionará cuando ya estaba tan alborotada en acompañarte, y le plantó un beso en la mano a Candy. Resolviendo que no se iría con Caté y Rose.

En la habitación Anita tendía la cama, pues Candy recogía siempre el sillón, vio el bote de avellana y pensaba ¡Es golosa la dama eh!

Albert y Candy se fueron en el auto y Rose se quedaba en el comedor con Caté

- ¡Su novia! Alzó la voz Caté molesta

- No sabía que tenía a una chica en casa. Preocupada dijo Rose al ver la molestia de Caté

- Eso quiere decir que lo hace por ti

-Por mí.

- Si se dio cuenta que traerías a una amiga e ignorando que era yo, contrató a una mujer para hacerla pasar por su novia

- ¿Tú crees? Asustada Rose ante Caté.

- Por supuesto no viste a la pobre chica que no daba con nada y a Albert fingiendo de beso en beso para ponerme celosa. La cara de Rose era de espanto, ella no sabía que dormían juntos Albert y Candy así que ella no se lo iba a decir. Sé fue a la cocina y Anita le mostraba con orgullo el bote vacío de la crema de avellana.

- Anita ¿Necesitas que compre algo?

-No señorita, le muestro esto para que vea que su cuñadita es muy golosa, lo pidió para su hermano y el tomo el bote diciendo ya llegó tu crema mi amor.

-No te entiendo Anita.

-Que se la pasaron toda la noche embarrados de avellana comiéndose esto después de haber cenado, yo le dije que si la avellana la quería para desayunar con pan y ella dijo que no que la quería para cenársela sobre William.

- ¿No será un antojo?

- No, yo reviso bien y ella tuvo sus días hace poco encontré manchas de eso.

- ¡Oh! Entonces ellos llevan una vida muy apasionada eh, aunque Albert disimula muy bien. El problema es Caté, piensa que es una chica contratada para hacerla pasar por novia de Albert y no le voy a decir que hasta duermen juntos, que tal si esta piensa que mi cuñada es una cualquiera no, hay que proteger su reputación Anita, ella es la futura esposa de mi hermano y esto que me dices que quede entre nosotras.

-Por supuesto señorita, como cree que voy a contarle esto a alguien más y la señora que estaba en la cocina volteaba la cabeza de un lado a otro pensando ¡si cómo no!

En Inglaterra John estaba en un hospital y Terry llegaba con él,

-John aquí estoy amigo, todo saldrá bien.

-Gracias Terry, te llame para saber si sabes algo de mi hermana, deben tenerla secuestrada y quiero que la busques por mi amigo.

-Ya la están buscando John piensan que yo lo hice y no quiero perder tu amistad.

-Tu secuestrar a Candy, por favor es más probable que mi hermana te secuestrará a ti Terry, nos conocemos desde niños, sabes bien que Candy te aprecia mucho y valora nuestra amistad, llámale al oficial y con gusto yo declaro eso.

-No es necesario John, mejor recupérate y la buscamos juntos esos desgraciados tienen que devolver a Candy.

Llegaba la madre de John y besaba con cariño a su hijo

-Mamá le pedí a Terry que busque a Candy

-No te preocupes está protegida con su novio.

- ¡Su novio! Dijeron al unísono ambos hombres. Pero para Eleonor que su hija durmiera con un desconocido era ilógico mejor cubría la situación diciendo que estaba con su novio escondida y que se había reportado con ella y que su novio la había rescatado.

-Si la está escondiendo su novio, pero me dijeron los oficiales que no mencionará nada de ellos pues están con protección para testigos. Terry estaba sorprendido, _sintió una mentira en todo eso y es que con su novio era algo extraño Candy no tenía amigos, pues se lo hubiese contado a él, se llevaban bien. Pero eso era para que su hermano no se mortificará y un oficial debía estar cuidando de ella por eso decía novio. Y si le gusta el oficial pensaba Terry, no… no cuenta con el nivel de Candy, ella es muy lista y le gustan los debates interesantes es muy conocedora y no se va a ir con un don nadie… no la Sra. Eleonor está escondiendo a su hija_.

John tenía varios golpes pero sonreía al ver a su madre ahí con él, al decirle que Eli estaba bien y verla tan tranquila lo hacía sentirse bien, al menos su hermana no estaba secuestrada.

* * *

Esta historia es hermosa, cuando la leo la continuo es como si estuviera frente a ellos, no soy muy buena para describirles como veo cada detalle, pero si lo hago me tardaría más en redactarles lo importante, siento que veo los pisos, las telas y los colores, el jardín y es como soñar despierta, la escribi anoche y ahorita en mi espacio libre la subí para que me leas... quiero leer tu reviews donde ambas opinamos y me dices que quieres que pase... el siguiente capitulo se llama ilusionada... Tom aparece como compañero de trabajo de Albert, Annie es la secretaria de Albert, ya se dieron cuenta que John es hermano y Terry es su amigo, Eleonor el la madre de Candy y de John Candy se llama como su madre Eleonor, pero aqui todos sabemos porque se llama Candy... Y Anita es una señora morena de cabello obscuro muy graciosa con ojos grandes y es buenisima para ser compañera de Sherlow Holmes jajajaja

**¿Quien quiere crema de avellana? Hay que comprarle un bote a Anita.**

**Saludos**

**yo escribo para que me leas**

**Mayra Exitosa**


	5. Ilusionada

**Capitulo 5**

**Ilusionada**

Candy se encontraba en la oficina de Albert y Annie sonriente la veía,

-Señorita nos iremos en un momento

-Llámame Candy, me haces sentir extraña al tratarme con tanta seriedad.

-Si a mi dime Annie, nos iremos pronto tenemos la cita con la estilista es amiga mía.

-Gracias. Candy leía con una seriedad y porte que Annie asumió que era fina.

- Ya he visto varios vestidos, para la fiesta de los Piquete siempre son demasiado elegantes, así que escoge muy bien porque ahí todos llevaran el cucharón en la cabeza.

- ¡El cucharón!

- Es un decir, que por poco y les falta colgarse un sartén para llamar la atención del Sr. Andrew. Candy puso cara de asombro y de incredulidad después sonrió, preguntó

-Annie ¿Tienes novio?

- Si y nos llevará a todas partes es el Lic. Tom Stevens, trabaja con el Sr. Andrew y es mi novio desde hace tiempo.

-Oh que bien, estaremos con personas conocidas.

-Si el Sr. Andrew lo aprecia mucho. Bueno mejor ya vámonos.

En el estilista Candy notaba que Annie también iría y es que acompañaría a Tom y ella estaba escogiendo verse muy sencilla pero elegante, su cabello era alaciado, mientras que el de Candy alaciarlo era muy tardado así que le cortaban las puntas y lo peinaban en cascada entrelazando pequeños brillantitos en una diadema al frente que le alisaban para que se luciera su rostro, la maquillaban y la hacían ver bien.

-Lista Candy eres mucho más delgada y exquisita por supuesto estoy segura que el Sr. Andrew se caerá de espaldas cuando te vea, mira y le mostraba a Candy en el espejo se veía mayor pero con clase, el maquillaje era sencillo pero sus ojos con sombras y pestañas enchinadas se veía espectacular, Candy pensaba _al menos ya no se sentirá tan mal cuando Caté estuviera cerca, esa chica era una modelo. Si le quitaba a William pues ella contaba con un administrador enamorado y un amigo despechado pero muy guapo sonreía cuando se daba respuestas de aliento para ella._

- Me veo bien Annie, ¿qué edad crees que tengo?

- Debes tener algunos 23 años me imagino ¿cuántos tienes Candy?

- Le atinaste Annie. Sonreía Candy al no saber qué edad tenía, pensando… _pero si un amigo como el de la foto estuviera detrás de ella era lógico que era mayor y el chico era bastante atractivo, el administrador no, estaba muy mayor pero si se atrevía a pretenderla debía tener esa edad._

Tom al verlas sonrió besando a Annie.

-Mi amor te ves hermosa,

-Gracias Tom, mira ella es Candy la novia tu amigo.

-Mucho gusto, te divertirás como nunca, si William decide escaparse de la fiesta créeme nos iremos a un hermoso lugar, sonreía. Candy pensaba _Albert se escapa de las fiestas con Tom y Annie. ¿Cuántas chicas se irán con él?_

- ¿Se escapan seguido Tom? Dijo Candy con cautela, temiendo la respuesta.

- Si mi amigo es muy perseguido, siempre Annie y yo lo salvamos para sacarlo, ahora veo porque no le hacía caso a ninguna, si tenía una novia tan hermosa, Archie me dijo que tal vez bateaba para tercera y no lo decía, hoy le callaremos la boca a Archie.

- ¿Quién es Archie? Preguntó Candy asombrada con otra persona más.

- Es el Lic. Archivald Cornwall un abogado de la firma que apoya a Andrew, es amigo de tu novio Candy, ya lo conocerás muchas chicas dicen que es el más apuesto de todos. Hoy le borraremos la sonrisa, por mucho te llevas a su novia por un kilometro de distancia, siempre compite con William por las conquistas que él tiene, ¿no es así Annie?

-Se cree que todas las chicas lo aman, pero es un buen chico en el fondo Candy, solo que como es muy atractivo cree que todas siempre están tras él. Tom orgulloso agregó

-Le gané a Annie, el pensaba que ella estaría enamorada de él y yo estoy muy enamorado de esta belleza, besaba a Annie sonriendo y ella le devolvía el beso con una sonrisa.

Llegaron a la boutique, la verdad los vestidos más hermosos eran los más esquicitos, todos le quedaban de maravilla a Candy, ella traía marcas en sus muñecas y en su piernas, el vestido ocultaba las piernas y Annie le vio las muñecas y dijo

-No debes usar fantasía barata mira como te irritaste esas muñecas Candy, debes ser alérgica… en eso entraba Albert y escuchaba la explicación. Candy lucía un vestido unido al cuerpo con vuelo al fondo en unos tacones muy altos, pues Annie le dijo a la señorita de la boutique que su novio era enorme y las señoritas le asesoraban, ahora Candy en un hermoso vestido dorado dio un giro y se encontró frente a Albert quien sonrió al verla y ella al reconocerlo corrió con él. Este la abrazó

-Te ves genial Candy, miraba a sus ojos enlazados y Annie sonreía ellos se veían muy enamorados. Tom sonriente agregó

-Mejor le dije donde estabamos Annie, porque no dejaba de llamarme para saber donde estaba Candy. Esta al escucharlo sonreía ellos no sabían que si alguien la veía podían lastimarla, pero Albert en ese momento dijo

-Podemos ir a una joyería y buscaremos algo a lo que no seas alérgica, sonrió en complicidad con ella pues las muñecas no tenían una alergia sino maltrato.

Salieron muy felices, Albert solicito una capa de conejo blanco hermosa, para cubrirla mientras entraban y salían, ella ya no escogía nada, se sentía muy consentida por Albert que al parecer por ser su novia, todo le compraba. Una de las muñecas más maltratadas le compró un brazalete divino, en la otra con un detallado reloj de marca en oro muy hermoso, ella se sentía abrumada, pensaba que _no la dejaba de abrazar y eso de actuar, definitivamente Albert era un actor genial, porque ella estaba creyendo todo lo que él hacía y por más que no quería hacerse ilusiones realmente no lograba evitarlo, lo observaba y definitivamente le atraía._ Cuando fueron por ellas todavía no se cambiaban los caballeros, pero Albert la dejo al cuidado de Tom y Annie porque el iría a cambiarse para traer a su hermana y su amiga, en ese momento ella sintió una opresión en el pecho, lo abrazó muy fuerte instintivamente, él lo noto y de inmediato la beso muy apasionadamente, le dijo al oído

- ¡Me vuelves loco! solo estaré ansiando volver a ti… no tardaré te veré en la fiesta no te separes de Tom y de Annie por nada mi vida. Volviendo a darle otro beso enamorado para dejarla a regañadientes se quedo topando sus frentes suspirando con sus ojos cerrados.

Ella no lo soltaba de su cintura realmente le angustiaba, pero cuando lo pensó _debo actuar, y si ella se ve hermosa me lo va a quitar, ¡qué haré! ella es muy bella sabe que soy su novia pero no estaré con él, ¡Albert!_

-Vamos se ve que lo quieres mucho, dijo Annie sonriendo. Candy _pensó en eso, ¿que la actuación no era frente a su hermana?, ahora el estará actuando frente a todos, porque siento tan agitado mi corazón, si Caté lo conquista, yo tendré que salir de su vida, ¡No!_

-Tienen mucho de novios Candy, dijo Tom sonriendo al ver que desde que se separó de Albert, Candy lucía angustiada.

- - ¡Algo! Dijo en un suspiro que pre seguía para no hablar mucho. Tom sonrió y agregó

- No te preocupes Albert es muy tranquilo no es mujeriego pero si ves que muchas lo siguen verás que a ti te seguirán los caballeros en cuanto el lo note no se separará de ti ni un solo instante, sobre todo si se acerca Archie o Anthony.

- ¡Anthony! Dijo Candy al notar que habría otro caballero con ellos. Tom sonriente agregó,

-Si es el primo de William. Estoy seguro que irá a la fiesta, ahora que lo conozcas verás que Albert te cuidará de todos. Sonreía en complicidad con Annie al notar que Candy no conocía a ninguno de los chicos que se reunían con William.

En Inglaterra daban de alta a John y junto a su madre buscaban reunirse en América. Pero tenía que esperar a que el FBI lo autorizara, trataban que nadie los reconociera y protegerlos. Terry apoyaba a ambos y los invitaba a su mansión. Pero Eleonor se ponía nerviosa al estar cerca de Richard el padre de Terry, pues su mujer había sido amiga de ella y le cobro celos toda la vida, porque Richard fue novio de Eleonor y ella lo dejó libre por Rebeca la madre de Terry.

-No se preocupe Sra. Eleonor, mi Padre no está y como está divorciado de mi madre ella se fue a vivir a Francia.

-Divorciados, vaya pensé que eso jamás pasaría.

- Conocía a mis padres Sra. Eleonor

- Si Terry, lo coincidente es que por algo mi hijo y tu son amigos, nacieron el mismo día en el mismo hospital.

- Si lo sabemos, pero usted nunca se reúne con mis padres.

- Terry fui novia de tu Padre.

- No lo sabía Sra. Eleonor y detrás de ella dijo John

- Ni yo tampoco mamá, es decir que Richard pudo haber sido mi Padre mamá. En ese momento Eleonor se movió a buscar su bolsa y ya no contestó nada.

Mientras tanto Tom ya estaba listo y Annie le arreglaba el corbatín.

-Te ves excelente Tom, ¡me encantas!

- Es para hacer pareja contigo Annie y le daba un beso muy efusivo mientras que Candy se daba vuelta apenada. _Pensando así que por eso Albert está muy amoroso, estará imitando a Tom, para que sepan que soy su novia. Porque si sigue así yo también voy a terminar por creérmelo._

En la mansión de Albert este sonreía frente al espejo usaba su chaleco y corbata para que combinará con el mismo color que el vestido de Candy dorado, _sonriente cerraba los ojos y la veía en la boutique donde se arregló, su cabello su cuerpo entallado por Dios creo que voy a tener insomnio con ella aquí, si la vi cuando estaba herida y desnuda por haberla bañado y ahora ella aquí, esto se empieza a volver una tortura, sonreía por todos los besos que le había dado por ser su supuesta novia, pero claro que es mi novia si esos desgraciados quieren hacerle daño ella ya es mi novia_. En eso vio el reloj y salió corriendo.

Abajo esperaban Rose y Caté ambas muy elegantes.

- ¿Y tu novia William? En tono retorico preguntaba Caté y esta sonreía _pensando que regresó sin ella, lo seguro es que la mando a volar cuando la vio se dio cuenta que ella era mejor y ahora ella se daría su lugar_. Sonreía satisfecha porque William no le respondía, pero este estaba distraído y no la escuchó.

Rose se quedaba asombrada por ver la cara de Caté medio arrogante y pensaba, _prefiero a mi cuñada Candy, esta de plano esta loca, mis sobrinos con ese aire de prepotencia, no mejor con la sonrisa de Candy, viendo que Caté estaba endiosada con ella misma_.

Salieron en el auto y William manejaba poniendo al frente a su hermana Rose, para que de regreso vendría Candy en ese lugar sonreía por llegar y verla en el salón. Por el celular revisaba que Tom todavía no le enviaba el mensaje de que haya llegado pues quedaron de llegar juntos para que Candy entrara con él. En eso sonaba y el sonriendo dijo

-Voy saliendo de mi casa espérate a que llegue no quiero que entres antes. Rose sonrió y preguntó

- ¿Quién era Albert?

- Tom

- Ah Tom, ¿sigue con Annie?

-Si, ella se ve que lo quiere mucho.

- A mi no me lo parece, pero bueno tal vez Annie ahora si lo quiera.

-Porque lo dices Rose

- Bueno ella estaba enamorada de Archie, era obvio para todos y que aceptará a Tom fue una sorpresa.

- Bueno Rose, Archie es muy asediado, el también es muy presumido de tener a la mejor chica a su lado, no creo que le diera esperanzas a Annie, cuando ella es mi secretaria, mientras que a Tom eso no le importó.

-Eso habla muy bien de Tom. El sí es muy agradable.

- Si es un buen socio.

Por fin llegaban y Albert bajaba a su hermana y a Caté, esta se daba su aire de haber si te hago caso y Albert dijo.

-Ahora vuelvo Rose. Mientras Rose al ver que su amiga estaba muy desinteresada aprovecho y se adelantó con Caté para entrar de una vez.

En un auto bajaban Annie y Candy, Albert le colocaba su abrigo para que se cubriera y no le fuera a hacer daño el fresco de la noche.

- ¿Estás bien Candy?

- Pensé que te vería dentro de la fiesta con Caté y Rose.

- No. Por eso tengo a mi novia, para que me acompañe.

- ¡Albert! Gracias, ella se tomo de su brazo y este, la soltó un poco y la abrazó por completo. Agregó - Tom Gracias por cuidar de mi novia.

-Me lo imaginé, que ibas a querer dejarla sola si en cuanto entre estarán los lobos al acecho.

-¿ Cuantos y Cuales?

-Ster y Anthony, pues se supone que nos va a presumir Archie a su novia, pero ya la verás con tus propios ojos, dime de qué presumes y te diré de qué careces. Ambos se sonrieron pero Candy escuchaba toda la conversación _y ese Archie ya parecía ser un imbécil, un tal Anthony era un primo de Albert y no traía pareja y ese Ster quien sabe de dónde salió_.

Antes de entrar, Candy estaba en recibidor con Annie conversando y llegó un joven saludaba a Albert, sonriendo

- ¿Cómo estás Albert?

- Que tal Anthony, mira ella es mi novia Candy

- Anthony se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a Candy ella sonrió sutilmente y dijo

- ¿Es tu primo verdad Albert?

- Si Candy,

- Es un verdadero placer conocerte Candy.

- Gracias, igualmente y se acercó a Albert tomándolo de la cintura sonriendo tímidamente al ver como Anthony le besaba la mano. Albert sintió la timidez de Candy y este la abrazó ajustándola con él aprovechando que Candy ya lo abrazaba de la cintura. Anthony sonrió efusivamente y dijo

- Es muy hermosa tu novia primo, -puede considerarse mi prima también Candy. Esta de inmediato sonrió y dijo

- Gracias. Albert sonreía porque al menos Candy no se iría con nadie ahí, pues de todos Anthony fue una prueba de fuego y los demás pronto se presentarían. Albert giro y beso muy feliz a Candy haciendo que Anthony se retirará por completo.

Tom y Annie entraban al salón saludando a todos. Albert y Candy entregaba sus abrigos para continuar con la entrada de inmediato las damas vieron entrar a Anthony y seguido por Albert quien estaba acompañado, haciendo que Archie lo viera intrigado y Alister se acercaba a saludar a Anthony.

Albert vio donde estaba la mesa de Rose sonrió con ella y esta vio a Candy, le hizo una seña a Albert y este de inmediato la captó, comenzó la música y Albert saludaba a varias personas presentando a Candy.

No alcanzaban a llegar a la mesa, Albert tomo de su cintura a Candy y se la llevó a bailar para brincar a toda la fila de personas que ya estaban ahí para saludar. Candy sonreía efusivamente por la sorpresa de estar saludando y entrar a bailar sin previo aviso. Albert al verla tan feliz sonrió con ella llamando la atención no solo de las chicas sino de los jóvenes que no reconocían haber visto a quien acompañaba a Albert y algunos se acercaban a Tom para preguntarle, este para evitarse toda el cuestionario se llevó a Annie a bailar.


	6. Ardiente

**Capitulo 6**

**Ardiente**

El baile lucía en todo su esplendor, los Piquete estaban emocionados porque era un éxito la fiesta, la hija de los Piquete estaba comprometida y anunciaban ahora a su pareja, ella con un vestido abombado pasaban al frente y era muy bonita, con el cabello recogido en un envuelto y un vestido bastante amplio sonreía por la fantástica fiesta, su prometido orgulloso y los padres igual.

Candy y Albert llegaban a una mesa donde estaban sentados Archie y su flamante novia Tamara, una dama elegante con una amplia, muy amplia sonrisa, realmente era bonita, pero no presumible y con Archie no hacía pareja, este vio a Albert y Candy tímida tomaba asiento viendo como todos la observaban, se sintió extraña, acercaba su silla a Albert, Candy al ver la mirada de Archie, Alister y Niel, _pensaba no debía haber venido_, en ese mesa estaba Tom y Albert, mientras Anthony acompañaba a Rosemary y le presentaban a Catherine, quien era muy hermosa, pero al sacar a bailar a Rose, Anthony le preguntó por qué no traía pareja su amiga si se ve hermosa y esta le dijo que estaba interesada en Albert pero él tenía novia. Anthony acompañó un rato a Caté pero noto que no era de su agrado, se la presentó a Ster y este bailo con ella.

Alister observaba que Caté era bastante hermosa, pero su aire de gran dama, y de ser bastante recatada, lo hacían limitarse al baile, de rato terminaba por sacarla a bailar Niel, quien definitivamente gozaba de la hermosura de Caté.

Después de mucho bailar Caté noto que Candy estaba con Albert, que siempre si la había alquilado según sus pensamientos, pues para Caté Candy era una mujer a renta.

-Niel podemos tomar algo

-Por supuesto, te acompañare a la mesa y pediré algunas bebidas

-Gracias Niel, eres muy atento.

Niel se retiro y vio como Albert se movía hacia el exterior con Candy.

Albert se llevó a Candy a la terraza a tomar el aire

- ¿Te gusta la fiesta Candy?

- Salir me gusto más, ¿siempre son así tus amigos?

-No. Están extrañados que haya traído pareja, Candy lo vio a los ojos y sonrió

- Para colmo solo de apariencia, Caté no ha dejado de bailar con el chico de cabello obscuro

-Dice Rosemary que es para que sienta celos, pero realmente estoy muy feliz con mi pareja como para que me importe alguien más

- ¡Albert!

- No voy a cambiarte Candy eres única, irremplazable y muy hermosa, lo dijo en un suspiro, Candy se ruborizó y bajo su rostro. Albert sonrió, le agregó

- ¿Quieres que traiga algo de beber?

- Mejor regresemos a la fiesta no vayan a preocuparse por ti.

- ¿Quién? Candy lo vio a los ojos al escuchar decir tan suavemente un sencillo "quien" que se quedo en pausa, sin decir nada. Albert la vio y sonrió pensaba que si la besaba todo podía cambiar, pero ella saldría de su habitación, no quería tenerla lejos, así que se conformaba con esa hermosa mirada y suspiraban. Adentro frente a los demás la besaría todo el tiempo, así pensaría que es la actuación, sonreía por como Candy lo hacía planear hasta los besos.

Entraron abrazados Cate los vio maliciosamente, también noto que no hubo besos y solo habían hablado, pensaba eso era un definitivo rompimiento, sonreía por haber logrado con su sola presencia eso. Después llegaba Niel sonreía con ella, esta se iba a la mesa con Rose.

La velada fue agradable, Niel se ofreció en llevar a Caté a la casa de Albert y Cate con darle celos decidió aceptar. Rosemary la llevaba su primo Anthony con la idea de dejar solos a Albert y su novia.

Ya en la casa llegaba Caté y escuchaba una conversación a medias de Anita y la cocinera.

-…Ella es ardiente, eso le gusta mucho al señor Andrew…

Cate se fue a su habitación, pensaba eso era diferente necesitaba avanzar rápido, William le gustaban las chicas ardientes y por eso la pensaba muy dama en su lugar, así que ella preparaba su plan.

Entraba Rose y despedía a Anthony, entrando directo a su habitación, Cate salía y se fue a la cocina, vio a Anita cerrando todo para irse y comentó

-Anita, me dijo Rose que le diera un vaso de leche a Albert al llegar porque necesita descansar bien. Esta se sorprendió y dejo un vaso servido de leche, al voltear al refrigerador, Caté dejo caer unas pastillas color azul en el vaso se fue.

Más tarde sonriendo llegaban Candy y Albert esta dijo

-Estoy rendida, me adelanto necesito quitarme todo esto y descansar,

-Si Candy te doy tiempo y luego subo voy a ver si hay pendientes en mi estudio, regresó y vio un vaso de leche servido, pero él había tomado Whisky y se extrañó. Anita lo vio subir y que dejo el vaso… lo iba a tirar cuando vio alguien en la puerta trasera

- ¿Quién anda ahí?

-Soy yo Anita, Agustín, estoy revisando para irme a dormir.

- ¿Quiere un poco de leche?, la iba a tirar porque se quedo servida

-Bueno. De un solo trago se tomo el vaso Agustín y se quedo conversando con Anita.

Mientras tanto en Inglaterra en la mansión de los Grandchester llegaba Richard serio con la cabeza baja y vio a Eleonor en su casa, de inmediato cambio el semblante a sorpresa divina y Terry los vio y se escondió, este quería saber porque ellos dos habían sido novios y terminaron.

- ¡Eleonor! Ya lo sabes verdad. Ella se quedó callada, _pensaba que debía saber, porque estaba así Richard_. Y este agregó – Rebeca fue muy cruel, obligarme a casarme con ella si no recordaba que hubiera algo entre nosotros, jamás lo hubo, pero como Terry se parecía tanto y los lunares, siempre confié en ella Eleonor, yo no lo sabía, ahora que te veo aquí, me imagino que cumplió su amenaza, porque ya no le di dinero. Eleonor abrió los ojos, asustada que estaba diciendo Richard. - Dime ¿Terry ya sabe que es nuestro hijo?

- ¡Richard! ¿Y John? Dijo con la voz apenas audible pues le faltaba aire, era muy impresionante ver al hombre que más amo, decirle que cambiaron a su hijo y que Terry era realmente hijo de ella.

- Al parecer era un niño huérfano ella lo robo de una casa cuna. Con eso fue que salió la verdad a la luz, ahora está en la cárcel, me ha estado pidiendo dinero y me he negado. Como le voy a decir a Terry que ella no es su madre, que su madre eres tú. En ese momento ya no pudo más y se desmayó Eleonor, pero esta vez Richard la tomo en sus brazos, la elevo y la recostó en un sillón. Llamando al servicio para que le ayudaran.

En lo alto de la escalera, Terry estaba en silencio procesando todo Candy era su hermana. John era un niño robado, y su madre no estaba en Francia estaba en la cárcel, pero esa no era su madre, su madre era Eleonor, la madre amorosa de John. _Recordó como ella cuidaba y consentía a John, mientras la madre de él ni lo miraba, su interés por las joyas y los lujos eran más valiosas que su hijo y como no iba a serlo, si no era su madre. _Desde ahí escondido observaba el rostro de Eleonor se le salieron las lágrimas, siempre quiso que su madre fuera como la mamá de John y Candy, ahora sabía… que Eleonor era su madre.

- No despierta, llamen a un doctor. Gritó Richard, Terry reaccionó de inmediato bajo y se acercó para ver sus signos vitales, Richard lo observaba, Terry acercaba su oído y tomaba el pulso.

-Papá se le bajo a presión necesita algo dulce, ayúdame a levantarla, - Vamos Sra. Eleonor, por favor despierte, tranquila - Verónica traiga un Té dulce para ella por favor. En eso despertaba abriendo lentamente sus ojos vio a Terry en sus brazos y ella lo abrazó

-Mi Bebe, mi hijito es mío, mi bebe. Terry la abrazaba, John salía de la habitación y bajaba por la escalera viendo a su madre en el sillón escuchaba a su madre decir que Terry era su bebe.

- ¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿Por qué le dices bebe a Terry? Ella sin soltar a Terry levantó la mirada y vio con ternura a John y le respondió

- Terry es mi hijo y es tu hermano John. Este se quedo asustado, sabía que habían nacido el mismo día. Richard sabía el origen de John pero no era él quien tenía que decir nada, John era rubio, no se parecía a sus Padres, pero al menos era rubio y tenía una hermana más rubia que él.

En la mansión Andrew, se bañaba Albert y Candy salía en bata para cambiarse, en ese momento se escuchó tocar la puerta. Candy todavía no se cambiaba, solo portaba la bata de baño. Candy temía abrir la puerta, se fue corriendo al baño. Albert se cubrió con una toalla por la cintura y ella asustada le dijo - Alguien está tocando la puerta.

- Candy estoy sin bata, atiende, ya voy… debe ser mi hermana Rose. Candy regresó con cautela por la prisa quería ponerse algo u no con la bata de baño, así que tomo la pijama de Albert la desdoblo y solo uso su camisa abrió vio a Cate muy seductora en la puerta vestida de rojo haciendo que Candy abriera los ojos, después sin más reaccionó

- Llegaste tarde Querida, ya vamos por el segundo raund acabamos de salir de bañarnos. Cate se quedo helada, la pastilla que le dio a Albert funcionó pero para el servicio de Candy. Ella venía vestida en baby doll rojo , zapatillas altas y bastante sugerente, Candy no traía abotonada la camisa de Albert, sonreía con seguridad para que se fuera Caté de ahí. Esta se alejo sin decir nada muy enfurecida y Albert con toalla en la cintura y al escuchar lo que respondió Candy estaba sonriente viendo a Candy con su pijama que le quedaba bastante coqueta, su cabello húmedo suelto y una sonrisa picara, pues al parecer estaba molesta y vio a Caté, pero ella estaba descalza y verla en su pijama definitivamente se veía muy bien, sonriente salió y agregó

- ¿Usaras mi pijama? Candy se vio, no portaba todavía ropa interior y se sonrojó por completo

- Si me esperas te la devuelvo en un momento, se metió al vestidor sonriendo de manera satisfecha a ponerse su camisón. Albert sonreía efusivamente pues pensaba que no podía dormir con ella ahí apretaba los ojos y sonreía aprovechando que Candy estaba dentro se coloco el pantalón de la pijama rápidamente quedándose sin la camisa pensaba definitivamente Candy era la novia de sus sueños, y Candy salía él la tomó en sus brazos elevándola y estrechándola con su cuerpo le agregó

- ¡Eres fascinante Candy! Mientras bailaba con ella sujetándola de sus caderas y el sin camisa, pero eso no quitaba que tuviera una novia muy bella. Candy sorprendida por ver tan feliz a Albert y con la camisa en una mano lo abrazo por el cuello sonriendo.

En la puerta trasera donde Anita conversaba con Agustín, este se sintió mal

-Creo que me voy a enfermar, tengo fiebre

- Lo acompaño y le doy algo del botiquín, vaya a recostarse ahorita le llevo algo para que no se vaya a enfermar, debe ser los cambios bruscos de temperatura.

Asustado Agustín se desconocía no se había sentido tan agitado en toda su vida, que le pasaba recordó que tomo leche con Anita y que ella tenía algunas atenciones con él, pero de ahí a provocarle algo, no lo esperaba, pues una parte de su cuerpo se despertaba y su respiración se agitaba, en eso llegaba Anita con unas pastillas para el resfriado y vio como Agustín estaba bastante ardiente… ella quiso darse la vuelta pero Agustín apenado sonrió

-Creo que no es un resfrío Anita, usted que es una provocadora

- Yo… Agustín. Con la cara sorprendida la morena sonrió al ver lo que había provocado su belleza en su compañero de trabajo y este al ver que le correspondía con sonrisas, y tan agitado como se encontraba, abrazó sin previo aviso a Anita, tumbándola en su cama.

Mientras en la habitación Albert y Candy compartían un hermoso beso, pues Albert la convencía de practicar más porque Rose no se había creído nada y Catherine piensa que Candy no lo ama. Se separaban del beso y Albert la bajo despacio después de haberla abrazado descaradamente. Ella le dijo

- Albert con lo que le acabo de decir a Caté, acabas de perderla para siempre.

- En serio. Sonio Albert ante la seriedad de Candy, pero él realmente la había escuchado y agregó- ¿Entonces nos hace falta un segundo raund?

Candy sorprendida y apenada respondió

-Me escuchaste, cuando abrí la puerta.

- Si pero no creo que lo tome en serio Candy es muy insistente esa mujer. Lo decía en un tono de cómo quitársela de encima. Candy sorprendida y corroborándole la conversación le contestó

- Tienes razón Albert venía en un baby doll rojo bastante agresiva, por un momento pensé que no se detendría, tal vez insista de nuevo, no me cree suficiente buena para ser su rival, tal vez tendrás que conseguirte alguien mejor y más hermosa. Esto lo dijo con un dejo de tristeza y Albert la vio con ternura y le respondió

- Candy esta noche nadie se veía más espectacular que tu, créeme eres la mejor novia que he tenido en mi vida…

- De verdad Albert, ella sonrió efusivamente y lo abrazo, agregó si no es verdad por lo menos haces que no me sienta mal. Albert la volteo y se acomodo por su espalda, la acercó al espejo y le dijo

- Mira si hacemos una buena pareja. Candy se vio el en espejo y Albert acomodaba su rostro en su hombro lo miraba y sonreía.

-Albert me estas convenciendo, al menos no voy a cobrarte por la actuación, es a cambio del hospedaje. Ambos soltaron las risas Albert le tomo el rostro con ambas manos sonriendo y le dio un efusivo beso después agregó

-Pero hace falta seguir practicando esta aparte, Tom me dijo que eras demasiado distante conmigo. Candy se quedo asustada, Tom también sospechaba que no eran novios, si ella lo noto bastante convencido, hasta hicieron comentarios agradables.

- Pondré más empeño, pero recuerda que no se si se me de la actuación como a ti, porque créeme eres un gran actor, todo parece tan real, solo unos cuantos no lo creerían.

Albert la elevo y la acomodo en el sillón, la cubrió se arrodilló y le dijo

- Candy ojala que cuando todo esto pase me des una oportunidad de que seamos novios de verdad. Ella sonrió lo vio a los ojos y con un suspiro agregó

- Por supuesto Albert. Después cuando pensó en lo que respondió agrego - Por supuesto que lo voy a pensar Albert. Este sonrió efusivamente, noto el cambio y no podía dejar de tener la sensación de que a Candy le gustaba tanto como ella le gustaba a él.


	7. Asustada

**Capitulo 7**

**Asustada**

Por la madrugada habían pasado varias horas de que por fin se quedaban dormidos, inquietos por todas las cosas del baile, las melodías románticas donde Albert la abrazaba y la estrechaba con su cuerpo, como casi no pudo conversar ni responder a nadie pues ambos se iban a bailar después de la cena en esos sueños Albert estaba mejor, sonreía dormido era la primera vez en muchas que no tuvo que huir de una fiesta, se la paso flotando entre nubes, Candy no solo era una excelente bailarina, era una pluma al viendo al llevarla a bailar, sentía sus movimientos como se unían a sus piernas, como ella al sonar melodías románticas suspiraba en sus brazos haciendo que el hiciera lo mismo.

En esos sueños ambos parecían flotar entre nubes dentro de una burbuja de jabón que daban un placentero sueño, un sonido altero el sueño de Candy al estar tan cerca del balcón, abrió los ojos asustada al notar que el ruido era de policías, dio un brinco asustada, cubriéndose con la cobija y se fue acercándose a Albert…

- Albert, ¡Albert! Por favor despierta, tengo miedo ¡Albert! Estaba tan cansado que este no despertaba, tuvo que moverlo y al ver tan cerca a Candy este la abrazó y la trajo consigo a la cama girándola y ella agregó - Escucha Albert… es la policía

- ¡Candy! En ese momento se dio cuenta con no bailaba que estaba ella con él asustada y agregó - Tranquila mi amor me haré cargo, no te muevas. Albert se levantó tomo su bata y las pantuflas, escuchaba bastante insistente el sonido de una… ¡Ambulancia! Al asomarse al balcón vio una ambulancia que tenía las puertas abiertas, de inmediato corrió pensando en Rosemary.

Candy asustada en la cama de Albert temblaba y en eso comenzó a ver escenas donde era perseguidos los ladrones que la robaron, ella en el auto donde había escapado se quedaba dormida, bajaban los hombres al haber sido descubiertos después ella tomaba el volante de nuevo para huir de todos, recordó como brinco un camino y rompió una cerca, vio el voladero abrió los ojos y como una rama fuerte sostuvo el auto dándole una sensación de cuna tranquila, dio vuelta el auto y ella se quedó dormida.

En la sala angustiada Anita comentaba al paramédico

-Si señor, el vaso de leche que era para el señor William, no se lo tomó y se lo di a Agustín, el sintió fiebre, fui por unas pastillas, mire este es el vaso y esta la caja de pastillas que le di para el resfriado pero no se las alcanzó a tomar dijo que no era un resfriado que era algo mejor…

Albert con tanta luz encendida miraba el vaso vacío teñido de azul, y le dijo a Anita

-Yo no tome leche ni lo pedí, ¿Quién te dijo que me dieras este vaso?

-La señorita Catherine dijo que su hermana ordeno un vaso de leche para que durmiera bien. El paramédico observaba lo que Albert con el entrecejo, este comentó

-Creo señor que le querían dar una sorpresa y alguien se le paso la mano, no sabemos cuánto medicamento le dieron al señor pero si podemos deducir que este colorante azul en la leche es viagra.

Albert se quedo serio, Catherine se le había pasado la mano, le dijo a Anita que la llamará de inmediato. Mientras el otro paramédico revisaba a Agustín y le colocaba oxigeno en una camilla para llevarlo al hospital.

Minutos después cubierta desde el cuello hasta la punta de los pies santa Catherine bajaba asombrada

- ¿Qué sucede William?

- ¿Cuántas pastillas colocaste en el vaso de leche? Di cuantas porque ahora depende de ello la vida de este hombre, ¡dilo! Grito serio viendo a Caté con un filo en la mirada. Ella al sentirse descubierta respondió

- Dos.

Los paramédicos tomaron nota uno de ellos sonrió pensando que esas dos por la estatura de Albert no había problema para él, pero para el hombre que las tomó que era muy delgado y bajito, se consideraba una sobredosis, así que ayudaba a su compañero a llevarse a Agustín. Albert por su parte le decía a Anita que lo acompañará y que enviaría un chofer por ella, pero que lo mantuviera al tanto de la salud de Agustín.

-Si señor, como usted desee, solo me pongo un suéter para irme y dejo encargada a Chelito de mis tareas.

Catherine estaba apenada, en silencio y dijo

-Mañana me regreso a casa William, no tiene caso que continúe aquí. Albert bastante serio respondió

-Será lo mejor. El mayordomo la miraba con desprecio, si algo le sucedía a Agustín la culpable era definitivamente ella. Tocaban a la puerta y el mayordomo quien también estaba en bata muy formal fue hacia la puerta y abrió

- Buenas noches

-Podemos hablar con el Sr. Andrew. Albert de inmediato supo quienes eran y movió la cabeza y agregó

-Pasen al estudio por favor.

-Disculpe señor, pero vimos la ambulancia y quisimos saber si la Srita. Está bien.

-Por supuesto un poco asustada pero ella está bien solo fue la ambulancia para alguien del servicio.

-Bien señor no son horas de visita nos retiramos, quería que supiera que cuenta con nosotros.

-Gracias señores, que pasen buenas noches. Albert serio regresaba a la habitación sonriendo al recordar como tomó a Candy y la subió a su cama, al entrar la vio en forma de ovillo en su cama, se veía pequeña sonrió. La acomodó para extender sus piernas, la cubrió con la sabana y él se durmió en el sillón.

Por la mañana Albert la miraba con ternura, ella se estiraba y abrazaba una de las bullidas almohadas con una sonrisa en los labios, se imaginaba que hacía tiempo que ella no dormía bien por estar en ese incomodo sillón.

-¿Dormiste bien mi vida? Ella abrió los ojos y respondió

- Dormimos juntos Albert.

- ¿Te molesta? Preguntó para después sacarla de su error pero ella respondió

- No. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien. El sonrió

- Prometo portarme bien si te quedas aquí, pero si no, te llevare a tu habitación para que descanses.

- ¡No! Mejor me quedo contigo… tuve mucho miedo anoche… ¿por favor? Suplicaba Candy y el feliz porque no quería que se fuera de su lado.

- Me parece bien. La cama es muy grande y tú dormirás de tu lado, yo dormiré del mío. Candy con una sonrisa se levantó en la cama de rodillas y lo abrazó efusivamente en el pensamiento de Albert _se decía ¡Gracias Dios! ¡Gracias Dios! ¡Gracias Dios!_

-Si quieres continuar descansando tengo que salir.

- ¿Qué no es día de descanso?

- Si pero tengo que saber cómo está Agustín

- ¿Se enfermó?

- Si, pero regreso pronto, desayunas en el comedor, porque Anita no está para que nos traiga el desayuno, ella se fue con Agustín en la ambulancia.

-Me arreglo pronto y te alcanzó.

- Como gustes. Albert tenía una mirada de ternura, ella otra mirada igual al verse, ambos se apoyaron y Candy no le mencionó todo lo que recordó, _si él sabía que se estaba recuperando, ella se tenía que salir de la habitación y tenía miedo que al dormir alguien se la llevara_.

En Inglaterra Terry y Eleonor conversaban solos en el jardín, Eleonor ya sabía cómo estaba Ely y como su novio era una muy buena persona para su hija, considerado un buen caballero nada mujeriego y con tranquilidad pensaba cuando Terry le tomo con cariño la mano y la trajo a la realidad,

-No quisiera que John supiera que no es mi hermano, al parecer le gusta la idea de saberse mi hermano cuate.

-No Terry, para mi John siempre será mi hijo, tu padre se hará cargo de que no lo sepa, el no tiene familia, me tiene a mí y yo no podré dejarlo de amar jamás, para mí es un hijo y ahora tengo dos y una hijita que al parecer pronto me la van a quitar.

- ¿Por qué lo dice? ¿Candy realmente está con su novio?. Llegaba John y le daba un beso en la frente a Eleonor.

-Mamá ya tenemos la autorización para ir a América, no han detenido a los hombres que secuestraron a Candy. Terry asustado dijo

- ¡Todavía no! John serio respondió

- Si Terry, nuestra hermanita estuvo secuestrada, pero mi madre me lo oculto un tiempo, ella escapó y ahora está escondida en casa de su novio, al que desconocía que tenía.

Eleonor bajaba el rostro pero si su hija dormía con un hombre era un hecho que era su novio, por muy decente que se escuchara si su hermano lo sabía, se alteraría y ahora con un hermano extra todo se podría salir de control, pues algo si conocía de Terry, gozaba del carácter fuerte de su Padre.

John desayunaba junto a Terry ambos sonreían _pensaba como era posible que una mujer fingiera un embarazo y robara a su hermano cuando ambos eran hijos de la misma madre, y como Eleonor al ser dormida no se dio cuenta que eran dos niños y no solo uno, para variar lo que dudaba era cierto _ambos eran hijos de Richard y como esa mujer le quitó a Richard ella se caso con John Paul Keynes su desaparecido padre.

Terry pensaba en Candy_, cuando supiera que eran hermanos, ahora daba gracias porque ambos eran buenos amigos y ella nunca lo había aceptado, ella si se parecía a su Padre, no a su hermosa madre, con la cual notaba cierto parecido ahora, pues muchos detalles físicos los tenía el, en forma masculina. Sentía pena por John porque este realmente no era su hermano, pero decirlo era una infamia, si algo tenía John era un orgullo por su familia y tenía razón su madre al no decirle la verdad_. John salió de sus pensamientos y preguntó

- Mamá ¿Cómo se llama el novio de mi hermana? ¿Por qué no la llamas?

Eleonor bajo la vista triste y respondió calmadamente tomando un poco de café, a su espalda llegaba Richard, para tomar asiento en la mesa del jardín y desayunar con ellos.

-En el escape de Ely ella perdió la memoria, se refugió con un joven al cual ella le pidió que fueran novios, ella no recuerda nada solo confía en él, el FBI se está haciendo cargo de cuidarla, vigilarla y protegerla, pero Ely ni su nombre recuerda, el Dr. Quiere que poco a poco vaya recordándonos, se ha vuelto muy temerosa, nada de lo que me comentan me recuerda a mi hija. Eleonor tenía sus ojos en llanto, John estaba con la boca suelta y Terry se levantó, la abrazó por la espalda para apoyarla, ella soltó el llanto abierto y tomo una servilleta para cubriese, había estado haciéndose la fuerte para que John se recuperará, pero todo lo que estaba pasando la dejo sin fuerzas, Terry era realmente su hijo y ahora la estaba consolando.

Richard levantó la mano para que o le sirvieran de más, se quedaba serio al escuchar Eleonor _pensaba que en la desaparición de su esposo hacía ya seis años, fue declarada viuda ahora no contaba con esposo, contaba solo con hijos y el la seguía amando mucho más que antes_, al enterarse de la verdad, la miraba y John encontró la mirada de este ambos sonrieron, estaban en grandes problemas la fortuna de los Keynes fue muy peleada por la familia y el testamento John Paul Keynes la dejo completa a Eleonor, está a su vez dejaba todo para sus hijos, pero ahora con la verdad de que John no es un Keynes sino un supuesto Grandchester. John dijo

-Madre yo sé trabajar tengo mis ingresos y no es justo que tengamos la fortuna de mi Padre cuando no soy su hijo, lo mejor es que sea su heredera solo Ely pues es lo justo. Terry lo vio a los ojos, el era un Grandchester y John realmente estaba mostrándose desinteresado, al menos no heredo la ambición de los verdaderos Keynes, tal como el primo ese Edward Goteen Keynes, que ambicionaba con repartirse también parte de la fortuna de su tío, y John defendió a su madre como el barón de la familia. Richard sonrió y agregó

-John ni se te ocurra volver a tocar ese pensamiento, no por la fortuna, sino porque cualquier detalle de tu parte podrías dañar a tu madre y a tu hermana, eso quede claro ella es tu hermana, al igual que la de Terry y deben protegerla. Si la fortuna es o no es para Ely ya le está haciendo muy difícil reconocer que es una heredera, tal es la situación de ser secuestrada y ahora le haber perdido la memoria, que al verlos se dé cuenta que no es uno sino dos hermanos sería complicada la situación para ella de momento. John se quedo pensativo y Eleonor sonrió

- John en todo caso la heredera soy yo, mientras tenga vida mi hija no podrá ser dañada, ella es mi vida y mi razón de ser, solo espero poder ir a conocer a su novio y saber que al menos la ama de verdad, si ese hombre es quien dicen que es, créeme hijo tu hermana está más protegida que nosotros.

Terry se quedó asombrado, como que Ely estaba mejor protegida por un hombre que supuestamente es su novio. John de forma sarcástica sonrió y dijo

-Por favor madre, mejor que un Keynes y un Grandchester, nos estas subestimando. Eleonor lo vio y les respondió

-Tu hermana es la novia de William Albert Andrew. Richard que estaba tomando el café se le cayó y Terry se levantó de su asiento.

En la mansión Albert sentado en el comedor junto a Candy recibía una llamada, donde le informaban que Agustín estaba bien y que lo darían de alta al día siguiente, que todo estaba cubierto y que el administrador de él ya estaba haciéndose cargo. Con una sonrisa comentó

-Parece que ya no es necesario que vaya al hospital, me ganaron Tom y George, ya se están haciendo cargo de todo. Rosemary estaba seria indignada al enterarse de lo que Caté había hecho, esta no bajo a desayunar y mando pedir un taxi para que la llevaran al aeropuerto, estaba muy avergonzada por lo que había hecho que sin despedirse se iba de la casa, con las caras de desprecio de los sirvientes que al enterarse que Agustín estaba mal, y que ella era la culpable nadie quería saludarla, por el contrario por la madrugada ya estaban sus maletas listas y todos la estaban ayudando a irse como una ladrona.

Candy desayunaba muy callada, la ambulancia había alterado sus nervios pero también la había hecho recordar muchas cosas, mismas que deseaba ocultar, pues si se enteraban ella saldría de la vida de Albert que al igual que la de ella, corría peligro, pues una mujer lo iba a mandar al hospital y mandó por equivocación a Agustín, y eso se acababa de enterar junto con Rosemary, ella con media sonrisa al pensarlo mencionó

-Albert le debes la vida a Agustín, pues él se tomo el vaso de leche que era para ti. Albert la vio sonriendo y respondió

-No mi amor te debo la vida a ti, que para brindar contigo tomé Whisky y con ello ya no podía tomar leche. En ese momento Albert beso su mano y ella sonrió apenada. Rose los vio y les dijo

-Ustedes son la pareja más hermosa que he visto. Sonriendo con mucha honestidad, sin embargo Albert no quería que lo mencionara como iba a seguir practicando sus besos. Candy sintió que lo dijo en forma que no les creía, así que se puso de pie, se colocó tras la espalda de Albert y le dijo

- Si Rose, tu hermano es el amor de mi vida. Dejando asombrado a Albert, _no que no era buena para la actuación pensaba, hasta yo me la estoy creyendo_. Rose suspiraba sonriendo al ver que definitivamente su hermano se casaría con ella. Albert sabiendo que Candy lo decía para convencer a su hermana, se puso de pie y abrazó a Candy, la beso muy apasionado tanto que su beso tardo más tiempo del que Rose esperaba, pues despistadamente se levantó del comedor y se fue de ahí para dejar a la pareja solos.


	8. Actriz

**Capitulo 8**

**Actriz**

Ambos se tomaban del rostro ignorando que Rose ya no estaba ahí para verlos, Candy miraba a Albert en ese beso se sintió como jamás se había sentido en su vida, Albert por su parte no podía creerlo estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, tanto que su corazón quería brincar de emoción, ambos suspiraron y sin decir nada, salieron al jardín donde Albert la abrazaba posesivo y ella sonreía de manera tímida por lo que había ocasionado ese beso en ella.

-Candy te gustaría pasear por los jardines debes tomar un poco de sol, no es bueno que estés todo el tiempo encerrada.

-Me encantaría. _La ida de Catherine la hacía sentirse mucho mejor, el que Albert continuara tratándola con tanto amor, era porque con ello evitaban que trajeran a otra mujer, pues su hermana no creía que ella fuera su novia de verdad, pero mientras durara su amnesia temporal esto se estaba transformando en algo bastante agradable_.

- Puedo ir por el auto y llevarte a donde quieras, pero temo por tu seguridad y prefiero que nos quedemos aquí, solo por eso Candy. _Realmente todos sus conocidos estarían en domingo en los restaurant, lugares de paseo y de esparcimiento, para no toparse con ellos era mejor seguir cuidando a Candy no solo de los ladrones si no de nuevos pretendientes, pues según Tom, le comentó que Archie había terminado con su novia porque Candy fue la mejor de la fiesta según sus comentarios y ahora el lunes ya estaban listos para ir a preguntarle sus datos ¿y por qué no? quitársela como lo habían hecho con otras damas que supuestamente querían a Albert._

-Albert sabes bien que me parece genial que me escondas y me protejas, desde que estoy contigo es como he podido dormir bien, aunque no haya podido recordar a mi familia, siento que estoy con ella a tu lado. Albert sonrió la abrazó _pensando que como ella no había ninguna mujer, todas buscaban todo el tiempo salir y pasear, visitar grandes museos y teatros, en cambio ella la pasaba feliz a su lado_.

Candy _pensaba que John no la dejaría jamás sola con Albert, que Terry ya estaría provocándole líos a Albert para que saliera del camino y que su madre le diría una lista de pros y contras sobre William Albert Andrew. Sonería al saber que no había nadie que le hiciera nada a Albert ahí, pues estaba en los jardines de su… casa y ella no recordaba nada, era tan placentero no recordar._ Candy mostraba una sonrisa si ya había recordado todo era un hecho que ocultarlo sería la mejor actuación de su vida.

Albert suspiraba caminando,_ no recordaba haber caminado por los jardines desde que lo hacía con su madre, que Candy no recordara nada de su pasado era realmente muy bueno, que tuviera miedo y que se sintiera segura a su lado era lo mejor del mundo, que si tan solo ese maldito administrador, el mentado primito ese y el despechado de su amigo intentaban algo, los linchaba vivos si se acercaban a su hermosa novia_. Albert caminaba tomado de la mano con una sonrisa en los labios viendo los jardines de la casa junto a su novia.

En el hospital no fue necesario quedarse a última hora y lo dieron de alta. Anita regresaba con Agustín sonriendo, _nunca se imagino lo que esas pastillitas lograron en Agustín, si fue a dar al hospital era porque no lograba detenerlo, pasaron dos horas seguidas y era una verdadera máquina de placer ese Agustín, ella de solo recordarlo suspiraba, nunca se imagino que Agustín fuera más fogoso y candente que el patrón y su novia, su uniforme quedo inservible, ahora comprendía eso de las ropas rotas, nunca antes lo había pasado, ese uniforme de plano no resistió la pasión de Agustín_. Con una sonrisa y muy preocupada preguntó

- ¿Se siente mejor Agustín? Este notaba su preocupación.

Agustín con un brillo en sus ojos le respondía solo con una sonrisa _pensaba, que no era muy bonita Anita, pero que bien aguantaba las sacudidas, es que se sentía el rey de todo el mundo y ella bien que lo aguanto, no solo eso… llamó a la ambulancia porque pensó que se había muerto, pero es que de esa manera quien no quiere morirse, el doctor le dijo que solo una pastillita y una vez máximo tres a la semana, que no sea bascoso que la dama quedará satisfecha con él, que no tema en que se vaya, que si tiene miedo de una buena vez se case y deje de andar provocándose problemas. Le dio el nombre de la pastilla que accidentalmente tomó y Agustín aprovechando que tenía todos sus gastos cubiertos la pidió para receta controlada_.

Llegaban a la casa Agustín y Anita tenían el día libre, así que tomaban sus cosas y salían juntos.

Rosemary estaba en los ventanales suspirando jamás había visto a Albert enamorado, no que ella recordara, ni así con una sonrisa de tontuelo, lo miraba y sonreía era muy hermoso saberlo enamorado y correspondido, en cambio ella no era porque no se quería casar, sino porque en el fondo tampoco estaba segura de amarlo, cuando escuchó una llamada de una mujer con su ex novio y que este deseaba casarse por la fortuna ella se sintió muy desilusionada, en cambio Candy se ve tan enamorada, y mi hermano la ama de verdad. En cuanto tenga oportunidad veré si hay un avance para que se quede definitivamente con mi hermano y este le dé su lugar, como es posible que duerman juntos y no se hayan casado, eso no se había visto jamás.

En el avión viajaban Eleonor y Richard en un asiento de dos y en otro de tres viajaban los hermanitos con una chica en medio de ambos, muy apenada se sentía en la gloria, por un lado el joven Grandchester sonriendo de lado y por el otro el joven Keynes sonriendo abiertamente al verla que se tensaba Terry apretaba los labios y sonreía.

-Señorita si se siente incómoda mi amigo y yo podemos movernos de aquí, dijo Terrance con galanura y ella respondió

-No para nada, estoy muy bien gracias, sonrió nerviosa y John noto que ahora solo lo volteaba a ver a él. Este agregó

-Bueno si se siente muy ajustada puedo cambiarle el lugar.

- ¿En serio? Me veo muy ajustada, tal vez sea mejor que me vaya en el pasillo. John sonrió, se cambio con ella, él se quedo en el medio sonriendo le había ganado a la chica a su hermanito Grandchester. Este sonrió por haber perdido ante John.

Todo el camino John y la señorita Patricia O`Brien conversaban animados, la joven iba a América para trabajar en el consorcio Andrew, junto a varios socios, John estaba muy interesado en la plática y Terry se alegraba de no ser quien la ganará pues los Andrew ya tenían mucho que ver con los Keynes, pero nada que ver con los Grandchester.

Dos hombres cuidaban de la seguridad de Eleonor y John, dichos caballeros pertenecían al FBI, un hombre Nicolás Mc Elton era el guardia de Richard y Rupert Halls era el guardia de Terry. Todos viajaban de manera sencilla por orden del FBI, así los Grandchester se unían a los Keynes y declaraban su situación sentimental. Pues el FBI ya estaba enterado del cambio de niños sin embargo se manejo de manera bastante discreta. Terry y Candy eran medios hermanos. Mientras John Keynes era hijo adoptivo sin darse cuenta ya no se aclaraban las cosas y el FBI guardaba en total hermetismo la información.

En las oficinas Andrew, llegaba un Albert suspirando y sonriente, jamás en su vida se imaginó que el celibato fuera agradable, aun teniendo a su novia en la cama admirarla y respetarla era definitivamente una agonía a la que no sabía por cuánto tiempo soportaría, pero si su memoria no regresaba al menos ya dormía en su cama.

Los que también notaban su felicidad eran Tom y Annie que tomaban una taza de café, donde Annie esperaba a que llegue su jefe, para dejarle todo en orden.

- ¡Vaya! parece que pasaste un fin de semana muy agradable, y eso que un jardinero fue a dar al hospital y la Srita esa le gusta poner pastillas en los vasos de leche.

-Vamos Tom, que se haya ido fue lo mejor. Y que eso haya pasado resulto con beneficios a mi favor, mi novia está muy contenta, me siento feliz de que ella lo esté. Archie llegó por la espalda de Albert y agregó

-Entonces ella es feliz, perfecto, sería bueno ir a visitarla y que conociera a todos tus socios personalmente, Anthony y Ster reciben hoy a una dama de Inglaterra que viene a quedarse aquí, tu eres el único que tiene una hermana, sería bueno que la recibieras, al final es para ti que viene a trabajar.

-Lo dices por la Srita. O`Brien, es hija de un socio y no hay problema, ya Tom se hizo cargo de que la reciban y sus cosas las llevarán a mi casa, Rosemary y mi novia se harán cargo de recibirla como se merece.

Además tengo una cita importante, la familia de mi novia va a estar cerca, es probable que nos visiten también. Tom sorprendido comentó

-Entonces va serio el noviazgo, porque Candy se ve que te ama Albert. Este sonrió efusivamente, _si Candy no lo amaba sería muy buena actriz, pero de algo si estaba seguro de que el que estaba enamorado era él, y no todos los días te mandan un ángel de un voladero pensaba Albert_. Archie viendo como estaba tan seguro comentó

-Definitivamente esta tarde pasaremos visita mi hermano y yo, queremos asegurarnos que la Srita. O`Brien este bien atendida. Albert le respondió

-No hay problema, avisare que irán y también le diré a Anthony para que vayan a conocerla, debe estar llegando y me imaginó que querrá descansar.

En la mansión Andrew un auto llegaba y Candy observaba que bajaba una dama, con muchas maletas, se hizo hacia atrás y _se preocupó, que no se acababa de ir Caté, ahora viene otra mujer, como es posible, no que nos veíamos muy enamorados al parecer no lo cree todavía, ¡Oh Dios! y si se enteran que recuperé la memoria, no… no me quiero ir… si ya estoy contigo no me alejes de ti Albert por favor no lo hagas_… pensaba Candy

-Bienvenida Srita. O`Bien, está usted en su casa,

- Gracias llámame Paty, mi departamento me lo entregarán en dos semanas y ya no les daré molestias

- Oh no es ninguna molestia Paty, soy Rose es un placer tenerte en casa, aquí vivimos mi hermano, su prometida y yo.

- Muy bien, espero poder conocerlos más tarde, ahora iré a cambiarme, mucho gusto y mil gracias por todo Rose. El servicio llevaba las maletas y pasaba a su habitación.

Más tarde llegaba Albert

-Hola Rose, ¿Dónde está Candy? hoy tenemos una cita. En eso bajaba Candy muy arreglada y hermosa, casual para salir.

-Aquí estoy Albert, ya estoy lista para ir contigo.

-Te ves hermosa mi amor.

- Gracias mi cielo. Rose se quedaba con la boca abierta, ni siquiera la dejaron hablar. Ambos se salieron abrazados y subían al auto.

En este, Candy lucía un poco preocupada irían a ver al doctor y el FBI estaría ahí.

-Albert tu hermana ya te trajo a otra mujer.

- ¿Cómo? Asustado Albert por haber traído una amiga Rose.

-Está mañana que saliste llegó una hermosa chica con muchas maletas y se me hace que todavía tu hermana no nos cree que seamos novios.

Albert se quedó mudo, Candy confundió a la Srita. O`Brien como otra nueva amiga de su hermana, suspiró, tomo a Candy por su rostro y le dijo

-Jamás aceptare a nadie, solo a ti Candy le tomó los labios y ella relajada se dejó llevar por el beso al saber que Albert no se iría con otra chica, que la prefería a ella aun con amnesia temporal. Candy tratando de calmarse suspiro diciendo su nombre cariñosamente,

- ¡Albert! Tomó aire y este la volvió a besar, mientras el chofer los llevaba al hospital. Al llegar ambos iban sonriendo, más practicas de besos eso era genial, para ambos eran reales, pero esas prácticas estaban haciendo que ambos se volvieran maestros de la actuación.

Bajaban del auto y Albert la abrazaba para entrar a un privado y después un doctor la revisaba.

- Ah recordado algo Srita Keynes

- No. Mintió Candy, ella no quería irse del lado de Albert, menos ahora que llegaba otra nueva chica a la casa. Al escucharla Albert suspiraba aliviado, ella continuaría con él.

Candy para no delatarse tomó el brazo de Albert con miedo y se ajustó a él, recordando su comportamiento de antes de recordar. El doctor noto que todavía no pasaba nada y comentó

- Sr. Andrew, la familia de ella acaba de llegar sería bueno que la vieran, solo que ella está renuente a separarse de usted, al parecer confía en usted y no en su familia que ha olvidado, esto definitivamente es temporal, pero como ella me indicó el sueño ya paso y el cerebro está asimilando las cosas, será un transcurso de un mes más a lo mucho y ella recordará.

-Para mí no es ningún problema y si su familia desea ir a verla, solo espero que no le atrasen los avances que ella muestra. Ollwen salió de un costado y agregó

-Doctor déjenos solos por favor

- Si como no. El doctor salió dejando a Candy abrazada por Albert y Fred Ollwen habló con ellos a solas.

- Su madre y su hermano aunque no los recuerda ya están juntos, pasaron algunas cosas, y ellos ahora están aquí en América, los Grandchester amigos de los Keynes vienen con su madre y su hermano John. Por una indiscreción su madre sabe que comparten su habitación Sr. Andrew. Candy trago saliva _pensaba su madre la va a matar, sin querer se ajustó más a Albert_ y este la abrazo posesivo. Ollwen agregó

-Pero les hemos dicho que es ella la que solo confía en usted, que no deja que nadie se le acerque y que no recuerda a nadie ni su nombre. Lo cierto es que su madre lo considera un caballero y que responderá por su hija. Albert la abrazó más fuerte respondió

-Por supuesto Candy es una dama y con gusto responderé por ella, si su madre lo desea ella es mi novia y mi familia ya lo sabe.

- Si lo mismo dijo la Sra. Keynes a su hijo que ella se escondió con su novio. Además las fotos del compromiso Piquete salieron ayer apenas y toda la sociedad americana sabe que ustedes se presentaron como novios. Candy respiró un poco y se mareo Albert la abrazó

- ¿Te sientes bien mi amor?

- Si, creo que es mucha información para memorizar. Albert levantó una mano a Ollwen para no soltar a Candy después la sentó y él se colocó en cuclillas acercándole un vaso con agua,

- ¿Te sientes mejor mi amor? preguntaba Albert con muchas atenciones mientras Ollwen sonreía levantando ambas cejas, deduciendo que entre esos dos ya había más que un simple noviazgo y eso era bastante claro. Albert se levantó vio a Ollwen y dijo

-Dígale a la Sra. Keynes que su hija es mi novia, que respondo por ella, que si desea verla no abra ningún problema, solo le pido que le diga como ella no está completamente recuperada y no voy a permitir que nadie la dañe, ella confía en mí y usted sabe como la he protegido, no aceptare que se le acerque las tres personas que me dijo son sospechosas.

- Lo comprendo, de hecho el amigo que la quiere es Grandchester, y viene con ellos, pero ya se descartó su culpabilidad. El está con la familia y es amigo desde que nacieron.

-Muy bien, ¿Y de los otros dos? ¿Los secuestradores ya fueron atrapados?

- No, de los otros dos siguen sospechándose y de los secuestradores no se sabe nada aun por eso es que debemos extremar precauciones con ella.


	9. Chantajeada

**Capitulo 9**

**Chantajeada**

En un bar de mala muerte el administrador Leonard Thompson, hablaba con dos hombres medio encubiertos y discutían, el cantinero gravaba la conversación y llamaba a su cómplice en la policía

- Luis tenemos uno grande, tal vez sea del cartel de los vagos, están molestos puedes atrapar a los tres, tengo su conversación gravada.

En un tiempo llegaba una redada y el administrador daba sus credenciales, que él no era mafioso que tenía una cita pero que no llegó su contacto.

- Thompson usted pertenece a la mafia, tenemos su conversación gravada, no saldrá en muchos años de aquí.

- Está equivocado, no soy mafioso, por favor era solo un negocio que se salió de control.

- Y usted que dijo, estos ya me creyeron. En eso entraba Ollwen sonriendo.

- El negocio era Keynes no es así Thompson.

- Usted no lo entiende, ellos me lo deben, tienen muchos secretos obscuros.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Si, John Keynes es robado.

- ¿Y qué más? Dígame algo que no sepa

- Usted sabe que John no es hijo de los Keynes.

- Si, y tenemos al verdadero Keynes también ¿Usted desapareció al Padre?

- ¿Qué? ¿No? Yo…

- Estaba chantajeando a la Sra. Keynes, pero sabe… ya sabemos todo

- No Keynes tuvo un accidente, su hija lo sabe y ella calló para que su madre no sufriera

- Y usted chantajeaba a la madre y a la hija

- No es solo que…

- No me ha dicho nada que no sepa Thompson

- Le hice creer que podían quitarles la fortuna, pero….

- También lo sabemos. Esta usted hundido Thompson

- La Sra. Keynes no amaba al señor, ella estaba embarazada, su esposo sabía que John no era su hijo, pero tampoco era de ella y eso lo hizo investigar… John fue robado de sus padres, tienen un gemelo y… lo dejaron en una casa cuna donde alguien aprovechando que lo dejaban lo tomó y este fue a dar con los Grandchester, pero le quitaron al hijo de los Keynes y le pusieron a John.

- ¿Y?

- Eso no lo sabía usted…. Solo yo

- Estas equivocado Thompson, Grandchester es hijo de la Sra. Keynes y ella lo sabe, ahora está con él. Tú planeaste el secuestro de la joven Keynes, la amabas y la querías para ti, tus cómplices ya confesaron.

- No es verdad, ella me ama….

- No ella te soportaba para que no le dijeras a su madre sobre la muerte de su Padre, porque ella piensa que su madre estaba mal, pero no lo está, se lo hiciste creer… era una niña y ahora es una mujer, llevas años tras ella, sabes que ella es la verdadera hija de Keynes y él lo sabe, pero te salió mal cuando él le dejo todo a su esposa.

Thompson bajo la cabeza, ya no pudo defenderse y se lo llevaban.

Ollwen se citaba con los Keynes y William Andrew llegaba para hablar con ellos

-Buenas tardes Sra. Keynes, soy William Albert Andrew, vine para hablar con usted

- Si lo esperaba, ¿Cómo esta Elí?

- Mucho mejor. Albert bajaba la cabeza y Eleonor sonreía

- ¿La ama Sr. Andrew?

- Con todo mi corazón Sra. Keynes, de hecho pienso pedirle matrimonio si ella recuerda su memoria, no la quiero fuera de mi vida, ella es…

- Lo veo en su rostro Sr. Andrew, para mí no hay ningún inconveniente, si ella lo quiere y lo acepta, con lo que me enteré, es bueno que usted me aclare sus intensiones.

- Soy un caballero Sra. Keynes y su hija es una dama, ella no recuerda nada y solo la he protegido, ella fue robada de su habitación, fue muy triste su separación y creo que me he ganado su confianza…

- Si, me alegra que me haya citado, sabe estoy esperando a Ollwen, parece que atraparon a los hombres que secuestraron a Elí, por favor no me deje sola, mis hijos no saben que vine a verlo, temo que puede salirse de control todo en cualquier momento.

- ¿Sus hijos?

- Es una larga historia, pero eso se lo contare después…

- Sra. Keynes, alguien la está siguiendo y la está observando en este momento, quiere que me la lleve a mi casa para que vea a Elí

- ¿Alguien?, pero si me cite con Ollwen

- Richard Grandchester se está cubriendo con unos periódicos y la siguió hasta aquí.

- ¡Richard! No se preocupe, déjelo… está celoso.

- ¡Celoso!

- Si éramos novios, pero se tuvo que casar con alguien y John se casó conmigo.

- Comprendo.

Llegaba Ollwen y sonriente al verlos se acercó

- Buenas noches, veo que se llevan muy bien, se ve que pronto serán familia.

- No sea estúpido Ollwen… bien que me asustaste tanto. Dijo Eleonor con media sonrisa al final.

- Bien señores, el administrador estuvo chantajeando a la joven Keynes, diciendo que usted estaba enferma y que no debía sobre saltarse o le haría daño, fue él quien incitó a su sobrino a pelear la herencia, pues sabía que John no era un Keynes.

Thompson en el intento de chantajearla a usted y a su hija, quiso obligarla a casarse con él, esta lo rechazó y todo se salió de control. Su esposo sufrió un accidente, mismo que provocó Thompson, su hija sabía que murió pero no se lo decía por que usted no fuera a morirse de la impresión, es una joven sensible y en ese tiempo era una niña, fue fácil para Thompson manipularla con una falsa enfermedad de usted.

Su sobrino ya declaró y no peleará la herencia, el sabe que fue manipulado por Thompson. El problema es mayor porque John es gemelo de una familia importante y fue fácil sacar el parecido, la familia viene por él, su hermano quiere recuperarlo, su verdadero apellido es Rockefeller.

- ¡Santo Dios! Eleonor tomo la mano de William este la abrazó por la espalda y Richard se acercó.

- ¿Eleonor? ¿Hay algún problema? William sonrió de medio lado y le respondió

- La dama está acompañada por nosotros, usted no fue requerido Grandchester.

- Ella es… mi mujer y suéltala Andrew.

- Ella es mi futura suegra, y solo la soltaré si ella me lo pide. Eleonor viendo a la cara a Ollwen, hizo media sonrisa movió su cabeza y respondió

- Siéntate Richard, deja en paz a mi yerno. - Ollwen… entonces todo está en orden, ahora tenemos que enfrentar el enfado de los Rockefeller.

- No Sra. Keynes, ellos están enterados ahora de la verdad, gracias a su investigación pudimos dar con la muerte del John Keynes, el estaba investigando de donde era su John, pues se enteró que no era hijo suyo ni de él.

- El sabía que no era su hijo. No le mentí se casó conmigo sabiendo que esperaba un hijo de otro hombre.

- Bueno, entonces como es que la chantajeaba Thompson

- El le dijo a mi esposo que seguía amando a ese hombre a escondidas de él, pero eso no era verdad, desde que nació Elí, los dos sabíamos que nuestro pasado fue difícil, pero él me aceptó y le dio su nombre a mi hijo. Tal vez al darse cuenta que no era mío fue que inició la investigación, porque mi John fue cambiado.

- Bueno ya aclarado todo ahora la Srita Keynes es quien debe aclarar los últimos detalles, pero eso será hasta que se recupere ¿No es así Sr. Andrew?

- Así es, ella debe estar bien para poder aclarar y denunciar los abusos, así mismo lo que supo de su Padre, para saber cómo es que no se lo dijo a su madre. Richard asustado preguntó

- ¿Tu hija lo sabía? ¿No te lo comento?

- Thompson la manipulo para que no me afectara, le dijo que podía morir, que estaba enferma y como se me baja abruptamente la presión cuando me impresionó pues ella lo creyó, debí decirle que mi presión es baja.

- Bueno Sra. Keynes la dejo en buenas manos, sus abogados se harán cargo de todo ¿verdad?

- Si Ollwen. Gracias por todo, fue muy bueno acudir a ti, sabes bien que nadie iba a buscar la verdad como tú.

- Era mi obligación, era mi primo y Elí es mi sobrina.

- Te dije que averiguarías todo.

- Creo que abuse, temía que me quitaran a Elí y fue mejor dejarla con Andrew. Albert sonrió y le respondió

- Su primo, desde el cielo sabe que ella es mi vida Sr. Ollwen.

- También lo sé Sr. Andrew mi sobrina está enamorada y solo espero que la haga feliz. Eleonor se levantó y abrazo a Ollwen dijo

- Fred gracias por todo, te lo debemos Elí y yo.

- Eleonor es un placer, dile a Elí que si se queda con Andrew, no la dejará trabajar conmigo en el FBI.

- ¡Tonto! Tampoco la dejaría contigo, dejarla con Andrew, aun sabiendo que es tu sobrina.

- Vamos Eleonor, Elí en cuanto recupere la memoria lo pondrá en su lugar, es una Keynes.

Ollwen dio la mano a Richard y a William. Se retiró sonriendo, su sobrina estaba bien y pronto lo recordaría, si no es que ya lo había recordado. Sonreía Ollwen saliendo del restaurant en el hotel.

- William me imaginó que te casarás con Elí, comentó Richard

- Por supuesto, si ella me acepta.

- Entonces sabrás que soy el padre de su medio hermano, por lo tanto mi hijo estará cerca de ella.

- Bueno ella no lo sabe aun, y sinceramente es solo medio hermano, pero Elí decidirá si lo quiere a su lado. Eleonor sonreía sabía que los Grandchester habían ganado varios negocios a los Andrew, y que había cierta rivalidad en cuestión de negocios, pero Elí podría limar eso con el tiempo.

William regresó a la casa y vio a Candy dormida en su cama, ella estaba destapada mostrando sus piernas y se veía agotada, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente. Despertó con una sonrisa.

- Ya regresaste, tardaste mucho, estaba preocupada, tu hermana llamó a la oficina y no contestabas tu teléfono, ¿Estás bien?

- Si mañana viene a verte tu familia.

-Lo dices con tristeza, es malo que venga

- Pues si los recuerdas tal vez te vayas de mi lado Candy.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya?

- Por supuesto que no, te quiero en mi vida Candy

- ¿De verdad? ¿Quieres que nos demos esa oportunidad de ser novios?

- Es lo que más deseo, pero tendré que esperar a que te recuperes, que tal y quieres a otro.

- No Albert, te quiero a ti y mucho. Candy tomo sus labios abrazándolo de su cuello. Albert tomo su cintura se dejo llevar por sus besos.

En un intento por recuperar la cordura ambos respiraban y se veían a los ojos

- Candy te amo y quiero que cuando recuperes tu memoria no lo olvides, nunca he amado a nadie como te amo a ti.

- Albert… yo también te amo y aunque me quieres y lo siento, temo que la chica que está aquí te enamore, me haces sentir tan insegura, que temo recuperarme y salir de tu vida.

- ¡Candy! Eso no pasará… ¿has recordado algo?

- Si, que nunca había amado a nadie, que temo perderte y que no quiero salir de tu vida.

- Si te tengo conmigo… tampoco permitiré que salgas de la mía Candy.

- ¿De verdad Albert? No me dejes nunca, te necesito… jamás me imagine que fuera tan hermoso amar a alguien.

- ¿Y tu amigo ese? ¿O el administrador? Preguntó Albert para investigar que recordaba

- No me interesan, ni quiero recordarlos.

- Realmente no los recuerdas Candy.

- Tal vez recuerdo algo, pero te aseguro, que jamás he besado a nadie con tanto empeño para que me crean enamorada frente a los demás. Ambos sonrieron,

- Eres muy buena actriz.

- Vamos Albert, ya te ganaste un Oscar. Hasta yo me lo creí todo el tiempo.

- Porque es verdad Candy, desde que llegaste a mi vida eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

- Hay Albert, nuestras prácticas de besos pasaron a ser realidad hace mucho tiempo.

- Lo sabía, no eres tan buena actriz. Tenía que ser verdad para que fueran prácticas.

- Albert… si recuerdo mi pasado… me tendré que ir de tu habitación.

- No. Nadie lo sabrá, solo nosotros.

- El día de la ambulancia recordé parte de mi accidente, recordé a Terry y a John, a mi padre lo recordé hace poco, el murió, alguien hizo algo para que el muriera. Y mi madre está enferma y temo por ella.

- ¡Candy! Entonces me amas de verdad, ya recordaste y no lo dijiste.

- La verdad tengo miedo.

- ¿A que le temes mi amor?

- A separarme de ti Albert, es lo que más temo ahora

- ¡Candy! Estuve con tu madre, ella no está enferma, fue tu administrador quien te lo hacía creer para obligarte.

- ¿Para obligarme?

- A que no le dijeras nada a nadie, el provocó el accidente de tu padre.

- El fue.

- Si Candy. El fue.

- Lo sabía, todo coincidía, debí decirle a mi tío, el hubiera acabado con él, pero…

-Pero que mi amor.

- Temía que descubriera que John no es un Keynes y que no es su sobrino.

- Ya lo sabe.

- ¿Sabes quién es mi tío, Albert?

- Si también lo sé, John tiene familia Candy, y tal vez pronto deje de ser tu hermano.

- Lo sé, pero… es que John es tan bueno… definitivamente no tiene sangre Keynes en sus venas.

- Pero tu si, y lo sabes todo, y me encanta que lo sepas todo, y ahora que sé que lo recuerdas ¿Te quieres casar conmigo Candy?

Ella sonrió efusivamente lo abrazó del cuello sonriendo, lo llenó de besos, y subió encima de él jugando sonriendo, provocaba risas en él, ambos se acariciaban y sonreían, en eso se escuchó la puerta.

- Sr. Andrew, le prepare un refrigerio, quiere que se lo deje aquí.

- Si Anita, ya voy.

Salió y pasó el carrito con sándwich.

- ¿No cenaste?

- No.

- Vamos te acompaño a que cenes,

- ¿Cenaste?

- No, te estaba esperando.

- Cenemos ahora, haber si no tenemos pesadillas.

- Estando contigo, no le temo a las pesadillas Albert.

- ¡Candy!

* * *

_**Si deseas ver todas las continuaciones de mis historias sigue leyendo, porque por ti... yo sigo escribiendo**_

_**Cada día una sorpresa espera, Albert cumple años este mes puedes ir a mi profile y ver todo lo que tengo preparado con solo darle un click a mi nombre, a veces no hay tiempo, pero cuando lo hay... me encanta compartirlo contigo... Que tengas un bello día, no necesito verte para saber que me lees, lo leo cuando me escribes y me encanta leerte... Gracias por esta ahí... yo escribo para que...**_

_**Mayra Exitosa**_


	10. Preocupada

**Capitulo 10**

**Preocupada**

Por la mañana Candy no podía borrar su sonrisa, durmió abrazada a Albert y no se propaso con ella, pero como deseaba que lo hiciera. Paty bajo y desayunaba con ellos, se unió a Albert y se iba con él. Albert se fue a la oficina y Candy lo despedía preocupada

-Rosemary ¿puedo hablar contigo?

- De lo que quieras Candy, también deseaba hablar contigo.

- Sabes… amo a tu hermano, y no quisiera que otra persona se a cercará a hacerle daño como pasó con Caté, ahora al saber que Paty no la trajiste me tranquiliza un poco, pero…

- ¿Estás celosa?

- ¿Se me nota?

- Si. Ambas sonrieron.

- Rose necesito tu ayuda.

- Lo quieras cuñada. Por Paty no te preocupes, ella se va en dos semanas y viene a trabajar, Albert está enamorado de ti y mucho, jamás en mi vida lo había visto así, no tienes nada que temer.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Rose! Candy abrazó a Rose emocionada, al menos ella si la apreciaba e ignoraba lo de su amnesia y lo de todo el accidente.

- ¿A ti te preocupa algo más?

- Si… Es que hoy viene mi familia y un amigo que siempre ha agotado, toda mi capacidad de paciencia y temo que le haga algo a Albert con tal de que no estemos juntos

- ¿Cómo? ¿Tienes otro pretendiente? Aun sabiendo que ustedes duermen juntos.

- Bueno es que… aaahhh Rose tienes que ayudarme y tu eres hermosa, estoy segura que si…

- ¿Que estas intentando? ¿Qué conquiste a tu amigo?

- No lo sé Rose, no son piezas fáciles los que vienen… si es John por una parte y Terry por la otra

- ¡Que! ¿Tienes muchos pretendientes?

- No es eso… más bien me sobreprotegen desde niña Rose, compréndeme, por algo acudo a ti, sé que si intervienes puede irme un poco mejor y no atacarían a Albert.

- ¡Ah no! con mi hermano que no se metan, no lo conoces Candy… nadie se mete a pelear con él, es una fierecita enjaulada cuando se molesta… por algo no se ha casado cuñadita.

- ¿Es enojón? Yo no lo he visto molesto

- Digamos que sabe pelear sin meter los puños y directo a donde quiere, los únicos que le han ganado un negocio son los Grandchester y le quitaron lo invicto, con ello le gane la apuesta se puede decir que el joven Grandchester me hizo un favor al quitarle lo invicto a mi hermano… desde entonces puedo viajar a donde sea con cargo a la cuenta familiar, las veces que quiera.

- ¡Que!

- Si tú no sabes de negocios tal vez cuñadita, pero no te preocupes Albert sabe demasiado como para que tenga a su lado a una igual a él…Sería un buen colmo, no pareces de esas personas que sepan llevar negocios importantes.

- ¿Negocios? Otra cosa Rose… es que no recuerdo bien a mi familia que digamos, lo que sucede es que tuve un accidente y no los recuerdo por completo, Albert me ha cuidado todo el tiempo pues es mi novio y es a quien le tengo confianza, por eso estoy en su habitación, para que si necesito algo él me ayuda.

- No lo sabía, tuviste un accidente y el no me dijo nada.

- Ni lo menciones Rose, si no es por Albert yo no estaría aquí…

- Cuñada, el amor hace milagros, como es tu novio pues el debe protegerte, pero no me ha contado nada

- No quiero que lo menciones déjalo así como es Rose, por favor.

- Está bien, pero una condición

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Si te vas a casar con mi hermano verdad?

- Bueno… ya me lo propuso Rose. En ese momento grito Rose y Candy sonrió emocionada por como Rose la abrazaba y brincaba con ella.

En la oficina, George acompañaba a Paty, Anthony y Stear la miraban pasar muy seria, ambos sonrieron de lado, Anthony dijo

- ¡Será mía!

- ¡Ni lo sueñes! es mi tipo, es más parece que trae un chip integrado con mi nombre, con permiso. - George me haré cargo de todo, te llama Albert. Paty lo vio a los ojos y este le sonrió, ella no dijo nada lo miraba seria, hasta que se acercó muy cerca y dijo

- Este es su equipo, esta es la clave. En ese momento Paty abrió los ojos asustada, estaba tan cerca que por Dios, si él era su equipo estaba bastante bien, pero no veía la clave. Hasta que Stear, ajustó un botón y agregó como puedes ver es todo tuyo. Paty abrió la boca asombrada, que le estaba diciendo que él era de ella.

Stear sonrió al ver lo que había logrado estaba toda ruborizada, al menos le agradaba, y al parecer es una buena chica y socia, pues no viene por nadie en especial, así que…

- Está hablando del equipo de cómputo. Dijo apuntando con un dedo hacia abajo y Stear sonrió de lado, bajo la vista y movió el dedo de Paty respondió

- Así es… ¿hay otro equipo que le interese? Paty se le quedo viendo a los ojos sin decir media palabra. Se quedaron viendo fijamente hasta que alguien tocó a la puerta y entró era Archie quien sonrió al ver tan unido a su hermano con la joven saludo muy sonriente.

- Buen día, ¿interrumpo? Stear sonrió abiertamente y Paty lo vio seria sin decir nada. Stear los presentó

- Ella es la Ing. O`Brien nuestra nueva socia de Inglaterra, y él es mi hermano Archivald Cornwall, abogado de la empresa.

- Mucho gusto.

- El gusto es mío. Archie noto la seriedad de Paty y se retiro dejando a su hermano con ella.

En la sala de juntas, Albert la presentó de manera general y todos muy sonrientes la recibían, Niel la miraba insinuante y ella no decía ni media palabra, pero Stear estaba a su lado y ella lo miraba de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo donde ambos coincidían y sonreían.

Ese día Stear la invitó a comer, le mostró la ciudad y la llevó de regreso a casa donde coincidía con varios autos en casa de Albert. Al entrar Paty subió para cambiarse, Candy no salía de su habitación, Anthony y Archie estaban ahí conversando con Rosemary quien les comentaba que esperaban a la familia de la novia de Albert y que ella estaba arreglándose.

En el hotel recibía una llamada y contestaba

- Si, Ollwen estaremos en la casa de los Andrew visitando a Elí, esperemos que todo esto no le afecte y que los Rockefeller sepan que no tuvimos nada que ver en eso al contrario sabes bien que fuimos dañados igual.

- Eleonor irá el gemelo de John, y vienen por él, no piensan que ya es mayor, solo lo recuperan y creen que no está en un nivel adecuado, espero no ofendan a los Keynes, porque Ely siempre ha sido muy orgullosa y puede reaccionar mal.

- Aprovecharemos que ella no nos recuerda Fred, así si reacciona, pues estaremos ahí para apoyarla, cosa que me duele más por John que se entere directamente por su gemelo, cuando se siente tan unido a Terry.

- Estaré presente no te preocupes.

- Gracias Fred.

Albert entraba a la habitación, Candy ya estaba lista asomándose por el balcón, nerviosa porque hacía tanto que no veía a su familia, que hasta el mismo Terry había extrañado.

- Amor ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Albert! Candy corrió a sus brazos y este sonrió al sentirla tan unida a él, que suspiro sonriendo satisfecho, Candy era por mucho una chica excepcional, al menos lo hacía sentir tan bien desde que estuvieron juntos.

- Todo va a estar bien, celebraremos nuestro compromiso después y no te irás del país, no dejare que te alejen de mi Candy.

- Me llamó Eleonor Keynes, pero me encanta que me llames Candy.

- Pues para mi, eres Candy y eso es suficiente, eres el ángel que llegó una noche a robarme el sueño y desde entonces te has adueñado de ellos.

- ¿De verdad Albert? ¿Realmente me amas?

- Como nunca imagine enamórame de una mujer en mi vida, eres la única por la que mentiría, y ni creas que te dejaré ir,

- Soy mayor de edad Albert

- ¡Ah sí!… ¿y qué edad tiene mi princesa?

- Eso no se le pregunta a una dama Albert. Ambos soltaron las carcajadas y se abrazaron, después se besaron lentamente, tomando sus labios despacio y con pequeños mordiscos en ellos. Al final se refugió en su pecho escondiéndose. – Quisiera detener el tiempo aquí, en tus brazos y quedarme así, tan tranquila, me siento tan bien aquí contigo a solas, es el mejor lugar donde he estado. Albert suspiro la abrazo posesivo, cerró sus ojos y respondió

- No te preocupes por nada, para ti todo esto es tuyo incluyéndome, sabes que nos tienes aquí, y que nada malo va a pasar.

- Gracias Albert, con todo lo que hemos vivido en este tiempo, lo menos que deseo es irme de tu lado, pero si por algún detalle debo irme… piensa que siempre pensaré en ti mi amor.

- No Candy, iré a donde sea por ti, de ser necesario hasta la mismas islas Malvinas, tu eres mi prometida y no te quiero lejos de mí, corazón. Candy se separó un poco lo vio a los ojos y esa mirada notaba también preocupación, Albert sabía algo que ella ignoraba y lo presentía, lo que fuera no debía saberlo para no estar enterada de las cosas y poder actuar al ver a su familia, la conocen muy bien como para fingir en ese momento y eso lo sabían ambos.

Llegaba la familia de Candy y los Andrew que estaba ahí, se quedaron helados al ver entrar a Terry y su Padre, sorprendidos vieron a Rose, quien se quedaba con la boca suelta al ver entrar a los jóvenes que Candy su cuñada le mencionó, el rubio y el castaño, ambos sonriendo confiados, pero lo que no esperaban pasaba en ese momento bajaba Patricia por las escaleras y reconoció a John

- ¡John!

- ¡Paty! Que gusto verla, no pensé encontrarla aquí, la saludo amistosamente con una sonrisa efusiva y Anthony y Archie vieron la cara de susto de Stear, ella amablemente los paso, y se encontraron frente a los Andrew en persona,

-Mira Stear el fue mi compañero de viaje en el avión que me trajo aquí, es John Keynes y dijo que había una posibilidad de verlo pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto. – John ellos son Anthony y Archie, ella es Rosemary Andrew la dueña de esta casa que me ha dado hospedaje temporal.

- Hola Señorita Rose, ella es mi madre Eleonor y nuestros amigos Richard y Terrance Grandchester. Rosemary tratando de ser cortes de inmediato saludaba

- Un placer y bienvenida Sra. Keynes, - había escuchado hablar de ustedes pero no los conocía personalmente, creo que mi cuñada me debe una. John asombrado preguntó

- ¿Su cuñada?

- ¡Oh perdón!, la prometida de mi hermano. Terry asombrado dijo

- ¡Prometida!

- Si miren ellos ya vienen. Albert y Candy aparecían tras de ellos y Candy al ver a su madre, no pudo evitar un brillo especial en sus ojos, Albert de inmediato le dijo

-Candy ella es tu madre, el es John tu hermano y el es Terry tu amigo y su Padre.

- Si. Dijo sin poder decir más los ojos de su madre tenían llanto contenido y los de ella hicieron lo mismo, en ese momento se escuchó tocar la puerta y volvía el mayordomo a abrir, para entrar Ollwen con los Rockefeller, que lucían serio un par de damas hermosas y un caballero llegaban entraban cuando Eleonor abrazaba efusivamente a Candy y ellas soltaban las lagrimas.

- hija mía qué bueno que estás bien, al voltear a tras vio al hombre gemelo de John y este dijo

- ¿Usted? Si fue usted la que me confundió con su hermano en Australia, que dijo que un Keynes valía mucho más que un Rockefeller eh! Fue usted la que se molestó y salió corriendo a buscar a su hermano y no volvió. Candy lo vio se acercó frente a él y dijo

- Un Keynes no tiene porque medirse con un Rockefeller es usted un imbécil. Fred Ollwen hizo una sonrisa efusiva y abrazó a Candy

-Así se habla hija, así se defiende un Keynes. Todos en la sala observaban asustados por como Candy le grito y Paty dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, abrazándose a Stear al ver a un doble de John. Este abría los ojos asustado al ver a otro peleando con su hermanita, de inmediato corrió y lo empujo tomo a Candy y le dijo

-Tranquila Elí, este no es tu hermano soy yo. John ¿Qué broma es esta? Gritó John después de quitar a Candy de los brazos de Ollwen y ella asustada y con lágrimas en los ojos tomo el rostro de John dijo

- Hermanito, perdóname, perdóname ese es un imbécil no te merece yo soy tu hermanita, ese no puede ser tu hermano, tu eres mi hermano, eres mío, eres mío. Candy lloraba abrazada de John. Terry se acercó y aclaró

-Elí John fue cambiado en los cuneros de bebe, yo soy tu hermano. El es gemelo de él, no puedes decirle que no lo es… el no es nuestro hermano…

- ¡Tu! ¿Mi hermano eres tú? Archie le dio un codazo a Anthony esto se iba a poner bueno ahora resulta que Albert era cuñado de su contrincante en los negocios, ambos sorprendidos voltearon a ver a Stear y este estaba bien abrazado de Paty quien escuchaba toda la telenovela que se desarrollaba frente a ellos.

Candy bajo el rostro coloco ambas manos en una mesita y Albert la abrazo por la espalda,

- Ven amor, no sabía que estas personas iban a venir, solo sabía que John no era tu hermano, y que Terry es medio hermano tuyo.

- ¿Medio hermano?

- Si, es Grandchester… eres la única Keynes.

- ¡Albert! Yo… no puedo… ya no puedo. Albert sintió que se desvanecía y la tomo en sus brazos, la paso al estudio y Eleonor se asustó. Rosemary corrió al estudio y llamaba al médico.

- Si necesito que venga con urgencia. Ollwen marcaba por el celular. Rosemary traía sales y algo para volver en si a su cuñada.

- Vamos princesa, no que eras muy fuerte, dijo Rosemary mientras afuera John molesto veía a su gemelo y a las señoritas.

- ¿Habías discutido con ella antes?

- Me confundió contigo y le dije que me presentara a su hermano, te hemos buscado por años, y ella te escondió de mí.

- Soy su hermano, estaban en peligro, me necesitaban, ¿Qué esperabas?

- No eres su hermano eres nuestro hermano y ellas también nos necesitan a ambos, John vio a las mujeres que estaban asombradas y eran muy parecidas a ellos.

- Lo siento, lo siento tanto… debemos hablar, es que… todo esto me sorprendió, primero que no era un Keynes, que era un Grandchester, después un Rockefeller… a donde voy a parar.

- Toma, eres mi gemelo y no hay ningún error como puedes ver, ellas son nuestras hermanas, y si vinieron conmigo es porque no podían creer que estuvieras vivo, pensaban que era una trampa. John vio a Terry y le dijo irónicamente

- ¿Con que el mismo día eh? ¿Sabías esto? ¿Sabías de los Rockefeller?

-No John… yo no quería que fueras huérfano, que siguieras sintiéndote como mi familia, como desde niños…yo no sabía nada de esto. Ollwen se acercó

- John cuando te atacaron, lo descubrimos te robaron de niño y era fácil con un gemelo vivo para comprobar pero te llevaron a Europa y te perdieron el rastro, ahora que robaron a mis sobrina, todo salió a la luz, tu padre, lo descubrió y por ello también murió.

- ¿Papá supo que no era su hijo?

- El se casó con Eleonor, sabiéndola que te esperaba y te dio su nombre. Pero nunca se imagino que hubo un cambio y Terry fue llevado a otra sala, mientras que te colocaron sin saber tu origen, pues te acababan de dejar en el orfanato y antes de tu registro te tomaron y te colocaron en el lugar de Terry. John bajo la mirada y dijo

- Con razón siempre quisiste más a Elí, Tío.

- No John, me acabo de enterar que no eres mi sobrino, tu padre jamás nos lo dijo. Pero Elí siempre fue muy parecida a nosotros los Keynes. Y ya la conoces, se peleo por ti con tu gemelo. ¿Cómo ves?

- Yo siempre la cuide tío, siempre… En ese momento Terry lo abrazo, sus hermanas estaban llorando por él, con ese amor debió estar a su lado, no al de Elí. Y es que el gemelo de John llamado Harold Rockefeller era serio, molesto y bastante duro en los negocios, mientras que su contraparte era John, tranquilo, sonriente, juguetón y sutil. Harold se acercó y dijo

- Lo siento se que para ti ella es tu hermana, pero mira, ellas también son tus hermanas y te pensaron muerto, imagina cuando les dije que Elí Keynes me confundió con su hermano, ellas trataron de buscarla y resulta que se escondió… y nada resultó que fue secuestrada, raptada, maltratada y hasta a punto de morir en un voladero.

John abrió los ojos, Terry agarró a Harold del cuello, mientras los Andrew se acercaron para detener a Terry que ya se había alterado, Terry grito

- ¿Qué has dicho? Que Elí cayó de un voladero, John busco a su madre, asustado y Fred que estaba ahí, lo detuvo.

- Ya cálmense, ella es muy hábil y gracias a Andrew ella está bien, al menos la cuida mejor que ustedes, John fue atacado antes, y Terry acusado por su desaparición todo para que dejaran sola a Elí y ella se quedo aquí… con su novio, ven que es más lista que ustedes, al menos dormida y maltratada escapo y vino aquí, mentía Fred para no hacer aclaraciones de Elí, de que ya era novia de Albert pero fue pura suerte o destino que fuera a dar ahí, pues el FBI la buscaba desesperados, ya que recibieron un mensaje de ella que estaba aquí en América por clave, así fue que Fred dio con ella.

En eso llegaba un medico, entraba y Candy estaba sentada seria mientras Albert la abrazaba y le daba tiernos besos en su cabeza.


	11. Negociadora

**Capitulo 11**

**Negociadora**

Candy fue revisada por el doctor, ahí mismo Eleonor que esta con la presión hasta el suelo al ver a su hija mal. Le dieron unas pastillas a ambas, Albert subió a Candy a su recamara en los brazos, mientras Richard abrazaba y cuidaba de Eleonor, Rosemary le decía a Anita.

-El es el hermano de Candy la prometida de Albert.

-Es muy atractivo señorita.

- Vaya que sí, y le debo una.

- ¿Qué le debe qué?

- Olvídalo Anita, se lo pagare pronto.

- ¡Señorita!

- No le digas nada a Albert, calla por favor.

- Como usted quiera, me voy a la cocina. Anita con los ojos expresivos asustada, la Srita. Rose le debía algo a un oven castaño de ojos azul profundo que estaba triste, pero se imaginaba viéndolo feliz pronto pes algo le pagaría Rose. Antes de alejarse Rose se volvió a acercar a ella para darle instrucciones,

-Dile que ya sirvan la cena, lleva cena a mi cuñada en su habitación y no digas nada de ella.

- Esta bien, señorita Rose.

Rosemary paso a todos al comedor, John estaba con sus hermanas, quienes jugaban contándole detalles de Harold y su manera de ser, mientras Paty observaba inquisitivamente, Stear se ponía celoso y le reclamaba

- Paty si deseas estar con John me retiro.

-Stear, ¡Estás loco! Mira todo lo que esos llegaron a hacer aquí, tan amable que se veía John me dijo que era hermano de ese joven y mira como los ven Anthony y Archie.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Por supuesto que no.

-Entonces tengo esperanzas

- ¿Esperanzas?

- si, de que nosotros…

- Stear, nos acabamos de conocer.

- Si pero me encanta cuando me abrazas. Paty se puso ruborizada bajo la cabeza _y si había estado todo el tiempo abrazada a Stear. Que iban a pensar todos ahí de ella, en cuanto lo supiera su familia. _Stear noto su turbación, le tomo el mentón y dijo

-Di que quieres ser mi novia

- ¿Novia?

- ¿sí?

- si.

Stear la abrazo fuerte y ella se escondió apenada en su pecho, _al final desde que dijo que era un buen equipo, ella había hecho sus evaluaciones y definitivamente le encantaba el equipo completo que la estaba abrazando_. Archie vio a su hermano y le hizo una seña a Anthony ambos sonrieron ya se las había ganado, Albert tenia novia, ya solo quedaban ellos dos y ambos vieron a las hermanas de John, uno le sonrió al otro, con señas se acercaron a ellas.

Mientras que Harold se embobaba con Rosemary, y esta conversaba con Terry.

-Si Terry, esa vez que ganaron el negocio, hice una apuesta con Albert y gracias a ello gane, ahora soy libre de viajar a donde quiera.

- ¿Te beneficio, que le ganara a tu hermano?

-Sí. Lo que sucede es que nadie le ganaba una, siempre estaba en las mejores transacciones y la verdad me molestaba que tuviera razón.

-Siendo honesto era mi primera intervención en el negocio, me registre aparte de mi padre y no esperaba que llegará a ganarle el negocio.

- ¿En serio? Por Dios, por eso dividió los negocios y ahora participan todos de forma individual.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Bueno ahora compite Stear, Archie, Anthony y Albert juntos todo el tiempo y a la vez separados.

-Todo porque le gane una sola vez.

-Sí. Terry sonreía y Rosemary con él, Harold no dejaba de verla. Después de la cena, Paty y Stear estaban en los jardines, Anthony estaba con Luisa una de las hermanas de John ambos caminaban alejándose de la casa muy amenos, Archie seguía en la conversación con John y Jazmín la otra hermana de este.

En la habitación de Albert, Candy estaba en las piernas de Albert abrazada, suspiraba seria, mientras él le acariciaba sus cabellos. Ella comentó

-Perder a John me inquieta.

- No lo perderás es un hombre y no se dejará manipular por nadie.

-No lo conoces es muy noble, ese Harold se ve que es un abusivo.

-Haré negocios con ellos, verás que incluyo a John y lo dejo cerca de nosotros.

- ¿Harías eso por mi?

- Por ti… haría todo.

- ¡Albert! Este la tomo de los labios y ambos se besaban agitando sus respiraciones para seguir con los besos que ahora eran reales. Acariciándose, para que ella se sintiera mejor.

Terminaban de besarse, Albert la recostó en la cama y le acomodo los almohadones, Candy sonriente agregó.

- ¿Y Terry es mi medio hermano?

- Si. Desgraciadamente sí.

- ¿Desgraciadamente?

- Candy… él, me quito lo invicto en mi administración y falle en un negocio por su intervención… eso…

- Pero es mi hermano y…

- No importa, el es un Grandchester y tu eres mi Keynes.

- ¿Tu Keynes?

- Al menos no eres hija de Richard.

-Albert, el siempre me ha querido mucho, dice que me parezco a mi madre.

-Realmente te pareces mucho a tu Padre Candy, y no importa nada ni los Grandchester ni los Rockefeller, lo que me importa está en mi habitación y no la dejare escapar.

- ¡Albert!

-Tengo que aprovechar las instrucciones del médico, reposo, tranquilidad y….

- ¿Y?

- Y cuidados, los míos por supuesto, tu madre estaba desmayada por su baja presión, y atendida por otro doctor, Richard que mejor que no se le despega… yo te cuido, aquí junto a mi estarás mejor… Candy con una sonrisa lo interrumpió, se levantó de rodillas en la cama y lo abrazo

- Si solo aquí me siento mejor, contigo.

-Lo ves, mis cuidados son infalibles.

- ¡Albert! No seas tan engreído, realmente me siento bien en esta habitación, no quiero salir de aquí, perdona que invada tu espacio mi amor, pero… Albert tomo los labios posesivamente callándola, la abrazo con cariño ella cerraba sus ojos. Cuando tocaron la puerta.

- Candy quédate en la cama, tapate y descansa, llegó la cena. -Adelante

- Sr. Aquí está la cena para usted y su prometida, pronto tendremos bodas en esta casa. Candy sorprendida dijo

- ¿Bodas?

- Bueno es que la señorita Rose va a pagarle algo al señor ese castaño de ojos azules y…. Albert abrió la boca sorprendido, vio a Candy quien apretó los labios con una sonrisa después dijo

-Anita le encargo crema de avellana. Anita abrió los ojos sorprendida, dijo en voz alta casi sin aire.

- ¿Crema de avellana? Por supuesto voy por ella. Salió apurada y Albert sorprendido todavía sin decir nada vio a Candy, esta le dijo

-Albert, Rosemary acaba de conocer a mi hermano, Anita sigue igual de mal pensada. Albert dibujo una sonrisa tranquilo, ella tenía razón.

En la sala, Harold se acercaba a Rosemary, que seguía muy animada sonriendo y conversando con Terry.

-Srita. Rosemary, creo que ya nos debemos ir, al parecer la Srita. Keynes ya no bajara y mi hermano no desea irse con nosotros hasta que ella se recupere.

-Mi cuñada está bien, lo que sucedió no es para menos, eso de pensar que su hermano era gemelo suyo, sinceramente saca de sus casillas hasta la mujer más fuerte, pero mi hermano ya la llevó a su habitación y él se hará cargo de que nada le falte, ya le subieron la cena y la está cuidando. Terry cerró en entrecejo y comentó

-No es prudente que él la cuide deberías estar con ella.

- Si Terry, pero debo atender a la visita, la cuidare toda la noche de ser necesario.

-Me tranquiliza, contigo ella debe llevarse muy bien.

-Por supuesto. Rose guardo una sonrisa, Archie un poco serio se levantó a tomar una copa, cuando vio asustada a Anita y este le preguntó

- ¿Se siente mal la prometida de mi primo?

- Que va. Ya está de maravillas, si mando pedir la crema de avellanas eso quiere decir que está muy bien, para darle duro a este bote.

- ¿Cómo?

- No se haga Sr. Cornwall, bien sabe que su primito es bastante especial y su novia es la única que le sabe bien todos sus caprichitos, mira que untarse de avellana para que ella coma, eso definitivamente es que esta muy recuperada.

Anita se fue con el bote corriendo por las escaleras y la cara de Archie era de asombro, sus ojos parecían salirse de sus orbitas se quedo pensando en lo que le contó Anita, vio a Stear quien tomaba las manos de Paty y el se vio así mismo meditando

_Como es posible, aquí todos con pareja y yo como mosca, esa mujer ya duerme con él y hasta lo unta de avellana… quien viera tan serio a Albert… si bien que llevan su musiquita por dentro_.

En la sala ya recuperada estaba Eleonor, sus manos tomadas por Richard y Ollwen se despedía para retirarse, Rose lo acompañaba despidiéndolo sonriente al saber que ese hombre era tío de su cuñada. Terry estaba serio, vio a Archie y este se acercó

- ¿Sabes si ella está mejor? Pregunto serio Terry y este le contestó

-Pues sí, parece que le gusta la crema de avellana.

- ¿Crema de avellana? Dijo incrédulo Terry y Rose que escuchó se acercó

-Si lo dulce siempre ayuda para la fuerte impresión. Archie la vio a la cara y dijo

- a ha. Si me imagino que debe ser muy fuerte impresión que tenga un hermano Grandchester, hasta la impresión pasó a Albert, supongo. Rosemary sonrió y dijo

-No seas envidioso Archie, mi hermano ya está comprometido con su novia y tú esperabas ganarle y no veo que hayas llegado con pareja que digamos.

- Ya lo veré mañana, cuando hable con Albert y resultó que es medio cuñado de Grandchester, haber si siguen los negocios en Europa. Rosemary con media sonrisa respondió

-Que tiene de malo, ahora tiene un cuñado que con tal de que cuide a su hermana, ya no competirá con él, en un descuido hasta hacen negocios con los Andrew. Archie con media sonrisa, respondió

- ¿Si como no? Terry hizo una media sonrisa viéndolo a la cara dijo

-Bueno tomando en cuenta que mi hermana es una heredera importante, William debe estar en mejor posición, y si Elí participa en los negocios, créeme ella ganará todas las negociaciones mejor que su prometido.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Grandchester? Pregunto asombrado Archie.

- Eleonor Keynes mi media hermana está invicta en los negocios Europeos, ella fue quien me dijo como ganarle a Andrew su novio.

- ¡Que! ¡Que! Dijeron al unísono Rosemary y Archie. Terry sonrió, agregó

- Ella es la administradora general de los Keynes, de Company Cooper, Corporativo Full entre otros y es ella quien maneja sola todas las inversiones, John solo es quien da la cara, quien lleva las riendas administrativas siempre ha sido ella.

-No es verdad. Dijo asombrada Rosemary. Archie apretó los ojos agregó

-Por eso nos dividió, para que cada uno luchara de manera individual, porque su prometida era quien llevaba todo igual que él, que listo es Albert, nunca lo imagine así. Rosemary vio a Terry y ambos se sorprendieron, no lo hizo por eso, sino por estrategia ahora Archie estaba viendo otro punto que ellos no habían visto.

Richard se levantó y dijo

- Srita Rose, tengo que llevarme a Eleonor a descansar, mañana pasaremos a ver a Elí, debe estar descansando en este momento.

- Si señor. Todos se comenzaron a despedir, John dijo

- ¿Dónde está Luisa? Harold vio a todos lados, molesto dijo

- ¿Qué estas cuidando?, como no es Elí, no te importa dónde está tu verdadera hermana. Jazmín dijo

- Salió con el hermano de ella, el rubio parecido al otro. Rose dijo

-Debe estar en el jardín con Anthony. Es mi primo.

John se despedía de Paty, y esta sonriendo abrazada de Stear, quien no la soltaba para que se despidiera solo de mano. Luisa sonriente volvía caminado con Anthony ambos muy contentos, voltearon a ver a Harold quien estaba serio.

-Nos vemos Luisa, tu hermano te espera, prometo llamarte.

-Si Anthony ahora que John este con nosotros sería bueno que saliéramos.

-Por supuesto, se despidió de beso y John la abrazó dijo

-Los veo mañana, debo recoger mis cosas, Harold serio agregó

-No, lo mejor es que te acompañemos y vayas a que te vea mi madre. Después si deseas volver con los Keynes no eres un niño sabrás que hacer, pero por lo pronto te vas con nosotros. John vio a Eleonor y Terry que estaba su lado dijo

-Debes ir John, nosotros nos haremos cargo de Elí y de mi madre. John se separó, abrazó a Eleonor y ambos sonrieron, se fue con los Rockefeller viendo en su despedida a Eleonor quien era abrazada por Richard. Terry hizo la seña de su auto y sus guardias trajeron el auto para llevarse a Eleonor, su Padre y él.

-Rose, mañana vendremos por Elí, no es correcto que siga en la casa de su prometido, quiero que se sienta bien.

-Por supuesto Terry, lo seguro seria que nosotros la llevemos al hotel.

- Está bien. Con permiso, al despedirse Terry beso cerca de sus labios a Rose y esta se sonrojo por completo, ambos sonrieron, Archie se fue en su auto llevando a Anthony y Alister se quedo despidiéndose una hora más de Paty.

En la habitación Candy no podía dormir inquieta se acercaba al balcón tomaba aire su cuerpo estaba caluroso, tener tan cerca a Albert la estaba inquietando, las pastillas que le dieron le quitaban el sueño, se sentó en el piso del balcón tomo sus rodillas y las unió a su rostro.

Albert se despertó al sentir el aire de la ventana del balcón, iba a cerrar cuando vio a Candy sentada en el piso

- ¿No puedes dormir, Amor?

- Albert… yo… yo fui quien te quito lo invicto en tu administración

- ¿Qué?

- Rose me contó que te gano una apuesta y como perdiste, fui yo quien le dijo a Terry como ganar el negocio.

- ¡Candy! pero tu…

-Albert soy la administradora general de los bienes y de varias de las compañías, por eso es que no podía ganarme en las cuentas Thompson, manipulaba todo pero no los números, ahí yo era más hábil y…

-Tranquila mi amor, ya no me importa, lo que me importa es que estés bien, deja eso… yo me hare cargo, has llevado todo sobre ti, desde que murió tu Padre, su muerte, sus bienes, John no tiene el carácter que tienes tu al defender, lo note como lo has cubierto todo el tiempo, pero ya no estás sola mi amor, aquí estoy contigo

- ¿No estás molesto?

- Porque seas buena en los negocios, debería estar feliz, ahora se quien puede ayudarme en los míos.

- Hablo en serio Albert

- Candy, te amo… no sabes todo lo que he pasado para encontrar a una mujer a la que ame de verdad, crees que me importa los negocios cuando te tengo aquí conmigo, a mi lado

- Mi madre me llevará lejos de ti… yo

- Deja de preocuparte mi vida, ven. La tomo en sus brazos, ella lo beso abrazándose de su cuello y el beso pasó a ser más demandante.


End file.
